Transformers Prime: Short Stories Series
by KnightRider96
Summary: Shot Stories Series. Any ideas for stories go here to be tested out. It's a Jack Darby story, so if you have any ideas you want, send them over in the reviews and i'll give it a shot.
1. Ghost Rider Jack and DC Universe

**First Chapter in this series. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ghost Rider/DC Universe

Being thrown out of a GroundBridge was not something he did not want to do ever again.

Lying down on the ground, his bike lying on its side a little ways off, Jack could not help but wonder just how he had gotten in this mess in the first place. Oh right, Megatron laid a trap for the Autobots when they were out mining for Energon. It was a close call, but they had not only managed to mine enough Energon to last them for a few months if they ration it right, but he managed to leave a large gash across Megatron ugly bucket head.

Getting up from the ground groaning, Jack looked around to find that he was in an alleyway. Shaking his head to get the cobwebs out of his head, he made his way to his bike and propped it upright and climbed on before driving out of the alleyway and out into wherever he was.

The first thing he noted was that he was in a city he had never even seen or heard off. Everywhere he looked he could see nothing but trash and litter, the building were run down and the atmosphere of the area just reeked of desperation. Driving through the streets, Jack finally found himself in front of a large shopping mall. Parking his bike, he was about to enter when he noticed a newspaper stand nearby. Going towards it, he paid for a bottle of water and that days issue and found a bench to sit on before starting to read.

 **Gotham City News.**

 **4 February 2017**

The minute Jack saw the title of the newspaper, Jack was glad that he had not taken a drink from his bottle or he would have done a spit-take. He was in absolute shock, not only was he in another city but he in a totally different dimension! If anyone asked how he came to that conclusion, he would tell them that he had never heard of Gotham City, not only that but something must have gone wrong for him to be stranded here.

" **I did not expect that."** The Ghost Rider said.

" _Neither was I. And I should be used to weird shit by now."_ Jack replied in his head.

" **We better find a way back home."** The spirit said.

Jack was about to answer when he suddenly heard gunfire, hysterical laughter and explosions. Getting on his bike he sped off towards the chaos, weaving past the traffic as he did so. As he got closer to the disturbance, so too did the chaos as he heard screams from civilians and more explosions. As he turned the corner of the road, Jack could not help but feel the evil being projected from the direction of the chaos.

" _Holy Shit! The amount of evil being projected is just insane!"_ Jack thought as he grabbed his head.

" **You don't say. I'm going to have fun punishing this person"** The Ghost Rider said.

* * *

As he continued to drive his way towards the chaos, he started to transform into his Rider form, by the time he got there his transformation was complete. When he had arrive, he could see a lanky man with green hair in a purple suit looking much like a clown firing off a machine gun at a another man, this one dressed as large bat. Off to the side, he could see a woman that wore a costume of a red and black harlequin. From the hysterical laughter it seemed that the man seemed to enjoy the carnage he was causing and the innocence he was putting in harm's way, while the giant bat man seemed to be trying to stop him while also dodging automatic fire.

Deciding to interfere before someone died, the Ghost Rider revved his engine to get their attention and sped towards the clown. Unfurling his chain as he did so, the Spirit of Vengeance started to swing his chain, much like how a cowboy would swing a lasso, before snapping it at the clown and, wrapping it around him as it did so, started dragging him across the road towards him. Just as the clown was about to crash into him, the Rider braked his motorcycle, causing the clown to fly past him and fall on the road across from him.

Getting of his bike while still holding onto his chain, the Rider started to drag the clown towards him.

"Ohhhh. And who are you Mr. Flaming skull man? No wait don't tell me…..you're the Grim Reaper." The clown joked as he got dragged closer to the Rider.

Once he was in front of him, the Rider grabbed hold of him by his jacket and hoisted him up. **"Close enough. Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent."** He said.

"Really! All I wanted was to spread some joy to the world. HAHAHAHAHA!" the clown joked. "Acid flower!" he said grabbing the flower on his jacket and squeezed, spraying the Rider in the skull.

Expecting the Rider to let him go and cry in agony from the acid, the clown did not expect for the grip on him to become tighter, and when the smoke cleared, he saw that the Rider was unharmed by it.

" **Feel their pain."** The Ghost Rider said, using his Penance Stare.

The clown simply laughed and laughed until he died from the pain he was under, his eyes turned to black, his soul forever punished. **"Never have I encountered a soul so….disgusting and repulsive."**

With that, the Ghost Rider got back on his bike and drove off.

* * *

Darkseid and his minionswere tearing through Metropolis.

The Justice League was called into stop Darkseid from destroying the city. But with the Parademons wreaking havoc across the city, their numbers were stretched thin. Even with the other heroes being pulled in and the army, Darkseid was determined to bring Earth to its knees.

Superman was trying to deal with Darkseid, but every time he seemed to gain the advantage, Darkseid would simply beat him back down. With the other heroes preoccupied, and Superman on the ground, Darkseid was about to deal the finishing blow when he was suddenly wrapped up in chains and swung above and across from Superman.

Looking up Darkseid saw a flaming skull on a motorcycle, holding onto the chain. Suddenly he could feel himself burning, and it was coming from the chain around him. He was then thrown from one side of a building to the opposite before being thrown up again and then brought back down.

Driving up to the gaint, the Ghost Rider looked at the small crater that had formed around the creature. Commanding his chain to return, the Ghost Rider dropped down into the crater and kicked the giant in the abdomen as he was trying to get back up. Standing above him, he proceeded to beat the living hell out of the creature until it started to bleed, before grabbing onto him.

" **Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. You are guilty of countless deaths, and I'm here to avenge them. Feel the pain of a billion, billion extinguished souls. Experience the pain of eternal guilt."** The Ghost Rider said.

The gaint started to scream in pain as it clutched its head. It did not take long for the gaint to succumb to the guilt and pain and before long he was unconscious, then dead. Staring down at the giant, the Ghost Rider started to leave only to be grabbed a woman in skimpy red and gold armour with silver gauntlets on her wrist, red boots, a blue and white starred underwear, a golden circlet and a golden lasso on her hip.

"Please wait, we wish to thank you for defeating Darkseid." The woman said.

" **You're thanks are welcome, but I was only punishing the guilty."** The Rider replied, shrugging off the woman's hand and climbed onto his bike.

"And again we thank you, but please tell us who you are." A man said as he landing in front of him. The flying man wore a blue spandex with a giant red S on his chest with a red cape and boots.

" **I am the Ghost Rider. I am summoned when innocent blood has been shed. I punish the wicked and spare the innocent."** The Spirit of Vengeance answered.

"You just managed to kill what many of his people called a god." The man said.

" **Even gods must answer for their sins."** He replied.

The flying man was about to continue when a green vortex appeared and out stepped a Japanese teenager with black hair tipped at the edges in pink. She looked around the carnage until she spotted the Ghost Rider and ran up towards him. As she got nearer, the Ghost Rider disappeared and in his place sat Jack Darby, the host of the Spirit of Vengeance. Getting of his bike Jack ran towards Miko and gave her a hug when she reached him, then giving her a full blown kiss.

Let's go home Jack." Miko said as she held onto Jack's hand.

Jack simply smiled and led her towards his bike. Getting on with Miko holding onto Jack, they sped off into the GroundBridge and back home.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you have any ideas for Jack Darby stories please tell me in the reviews or send a PM to me. i'll give it a try and put it in here.**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	2. RoboJack

**The next chapter for my one shot stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

RoboJack

Running through the hallways, Jack knew he did not have much time to get to his objective, retrieve it and get the hell out of the battlefield before the Decepticons found out he had managed to break in. Rounding a corner and taking cover quickly, Jack peeked passed it and saw two Vehicons guarding the door.

Grabbing his EMP grenade, Jack pulled the pin out of the canister and threw it in-between the two Decepticons. Hearing the sound of short-circuited Decepticons falling to the ground, Jack ran like hell passed cover and between the two knocked out Vehicons and entered the vault that they were guarding. Opening the door, Jack quickly scanned the room until he found what he was looking for. The Forge of Solus Prime.

It was pretty much a giant golden hammer that had the ability to create anything when wielded by a Prime, or one appointed by a Prime. The hammer was massive, easily towering over most Cybertronians, with the exceptions of Megatron and Optimus. And from what Optimus said about how it was created utilizing the power of a miniature neutron star at its very heart and how it can create anything out of raw elements, combined with the sheer size of it, it would definitely be useful in any situation one could come across.

While normally Optimus would have sent either Arcee or Bumblebee for this, he chose Jack due to the fact that with every Autobot attacking Megatron and his forces, he would not think to have his ship be on high alert. Added to the fact that Jack is a human, he could easily sneak past most of the Decepticons and retrieve the Forge.

Using the exosuit to his advantage and jumping onto the table, he placed his hand above the handle and let the key to Vector Sigma do the rest.

His chest began to glow a bright blue, and blue lightning began to arc across his body, down his arm, passed his fingers and onto the handle of the hammer. The Forge then began to shrink until it was the size of a woodshed hammer.

"Human!" a voice shouted.

Turning quickly, Jack saw a Vehicon aim his blaster at him. Thinking quickly, Jack threw the hammer so hard at the Decepticon, much like how Thor would in the comics and movies that it totally smashed through its head leaving only its headless body to crumple to the floor. Jack jumped down and ran to where the hammer was and grabbed it, running as fast as he could towards the exit.

* * *

Once he made it to the exit, Jack quickly put as much distance as he could from the Nemesis before finding cover. Once there, he placed two fingers where his earpiece was and contacted the Autobots.

"Guys! I've got the Forge, let's get out of here!" Jack said.

" _Understood Jack! Autobots! Fall Back!"_ Optimus commanded.

Tightening his grip on the Forge, Jack grabbed a piece of rock and smashed the hammer down upon it, imagining a blaster rifle. Upon hitting the rock, there was a flash of blue and under the hammer was a black blaster rifle. Placing the hammer on his back, Jack grabbed the rifle and started to provide cover fire for the Autobots, who were quickly making their way towards him. When they reached him, they too took cover and continued to fire at the Decepticons.

"Jack to base, we need a GroundBridge at our coordinates immediately!" Jack said into his earpiece. All he could get was static on the other end. Trying again he called out to Ratchet, only to get the same results. "Comms are down, I can't get to anyone at base."

"Then we'll hold out until Ratchet sends the GroundBridge." Optimus ordered as he took out two more Vehicons.

"JACK! ON YOUR LEFT!" Jack heard Arcee scream.

Snapping his head to the left, Jack saw a massive purple shot come straight at his position. Jumping away from cover, he landed and rolled on the ground before taking cover again and continued firing. Looking at where the shot came from, Jack saw the furious face of Megatron glaring straight at him. Adding insult to injury, Jack gave him a two finger solute before grabbing a flashbang and threw it at Megatron. The resulting flash managed to blind the Decepticon leader and send him into a frenzy, firing everywhere around him.

Smirking, Jack went back to firing at the Decepticons, not noticing the danger he was in.

Jack did not turn his head when he heard the sound of a GroundBridge opening behind him as he continued to rain blaster fire at the Decepticons, taking out his fair share of Vehicons. Unfortunately that cost him as he was suddenly picked up by Starscream and held at blaster point.

"I'd lower your blasters Autobots, or you little pet will be blasted to smithereens!" he taunted, grinning as he placed the blaster closer to Jack.

The Autobots did as Starscream said and lowered their weapons. Jack however was not about to become leverage against the Autobots and fired into Starscream's blaster, causing it to overload and explode, taking his entire arm with him. Starscream dropped him and grabbed his fallen limb and ran off, like the coward he was.

Landing on the ground, he started firing at every Decepticon, while the Autobots also returned to combat. Bulkhead against Breakdown, Bumblebee against Knockout, Megatron against Optimus and Arcee against the Vehicons. This lasted for well over ten minutes, until the Autobots and Jack heard Ratchet's voice on the commlink.

" _Optimus, I have the GroundBridge ready and waiting-."_ Ratchet was about to continue when Jack cut him of mid-sentence.

"No time Ratchet. GroundBridge. My coordinates. Now!" Jack said as he continued to fire upon the Vehicons, occasionally distracting Megatron by getting a few pot shot to his head.

The sound of a GroundBridge opening, had Jack call out to the Autobots. "Our GroundBridge. Get in!"

As the Autobots broke off their fights against their opponents, Jack ran next to the GroundBridge and grabbed his final Flashbang and waited Optimus to get closer to him before throwing it at the Decepticons, blinding them all. However, just as Jack was about to get into the GroundBridge, he was blasted into it by a powerful shot from who he believes to be Megatron. The blast did not hit the ground and throw him back, but rather full on, and sending him crashing into the wall on the other side of the GroundBridge.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his wife, Miko Nakadai and his mother, June Darby.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that. Leave a review in the review section. Also leave a request if you have any idea for any story. I will not be taking any boyxboy stories so sorry.**

 **Stay awesome.**


	3. Doctor Who? Part I

**This is a two part story that takes place after The Dalek Invasion of Earth and somewhere in season 2 of Transformers Prime. Enjoy**

* * *

Doctor Who

Yawning, Jack walked through his house and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before heading to the couch and watch some TV. Passing by the shelves of photos, Jack noticed an old photo hidden behind some of the more recent ones. Setting the recent ones aside, Jack reached for the old photo and picked it up.

Sitting on the couch and placing his bottle of water on the table, Jack took a closer look at the photo and saw his grandmother Susan Richards standing next to his grandfather David Richards, with his mother as a young child in between them. He did not know his grandparents for very long before they died and whenever he asked his mother what they were like, his mother would simply smile and tell him that he reminded her of them.

Suddenly he remembered his mother showing him a box filled with things inside that was given to her by her mother and that it belonged to his great, great grandfather before he left. Setting the photo on the table and taking a swig of his water, Jack headed upstairs to the attic and to see where his mother had stashed the box. Seeing the many different items in the attic that they had used once, Jack could not help but let his mind wander to when he some of these things. Like his toys and some of the clothes that he wore were in here. Shaking his head, Jack went back to finding the box when he shouted in triumph.

Sitting on the floor of his bedroom, Jack looked at the contents and wondered what they were and where his great grandfather had got them. On his far left was a simple pocket watch that had intricate symbols of circles and lines all along the lid of the watch. Another were pieces of paper filled with drawing from his mother when she was a child as well as a key with a chain around it.

The last thing was on his right and it was a strange cylindrical device that had a button and a slider that could lengthen the device. The device was mostly black and deep blue with a few bits of gold and silver on the outlines. At the top of the device was an orange lens at the top. The device was 160mm in length when the slider was at the bottom and 200mm when the slider was at the top. Whenever he pressed the button he could hear a soft buzzing sound as well as having the light turn on.

Suddenly he could hear a knock on his door. Getting up, Jack opened it to find his mother standing there.

"Jack, are you ok. Arcee called and said that you haven't answered your phone." She said, worry in her voice.

"My phone?" Jack asked, almost as if he heard the word for the first time. "Oh the phone! Sorry, a little distracted, what with homework and all that. Decided to finish it early." Jack said quickly.

"Well ok then. Arcee is downstairs, waiting for you." June said before walking back downstairs.

Watching her go, Jack quickly closed the door and began keeping everything on the floor back into the box, all except the cylindrical device, the pocket watch and the key. Something told him that he would need it for later, as well as a jacket.

* * *

Driving into base, Jack saw that Ratchet was in front of his screen looking at different parts of the world, most likely scanning for Energon. He could see, or rather hear, Bumblebee and Bulkhead play basketball down the hallway, possibly with Miko and Raf cheering their respective bots. Making his way to the couches, Jack sat down and took out the pocket watch from earlier and began to examine it more closely. Rubbing his thumb across the lid, Jack suddenly started to hear whispers in his head.

" _Gallifrey. Constellation of Kasterborous. Time Lord. EXTERMINATE! TARDIS."_ Were some of the things that he could hear. Seeing the button that would open the lid, Jack was about to press it when Miko literally dropped on top of him, causing him to drop the pocket watch.

"Jack! What took so long? We've been waiting for agers!" Miko exclaimed, in her normal hyperactive way.

He simply shrugged and bent down to grab the pocket watch and back into his jacket pocket before answering Miko. "Nothing. Just decided to finish my homework early, that's all."

Miko simply snorted before getting of Jack and plopping back down onto the couch and opening her bag to draw. Raf meanwhile was on his computer, checking to see if the Autobots were caught on camera by anyone. Suddenly Ratchet exclaimed in surprise and called for Optimus, who had just entered the vicinity.

"Optimus you would not believe what I have just found. A huge stash of Energon, untouched by Megatron and the Decepticons." Ratchet said, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Ratchet in disbelief.

"Are you certain old friend? It could be the Decepticons laying a trap." Optimus asked, caution in his voice.

"While I would normally agree Optimus, can we really afford to be cautious now, now that our Energon stockpiles being at an all-time low?" Ratchet asked, looking at Optimus.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as Optimus seemed to consider his options and what might be a possible trap from the Decepticons before nodding his head. "Very well Ratchet. Open the GroundBridge."

Ratchet did so, setting in the coordinates and pulling the leer down and activating said GroundBridge. Once opened, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots bar Ratchet entered. Mentally counting down from five, Jack watched as Miko got off the couch next to him and made a beeline for the GroundBridge. Indicating for Raf to stay put, Jack followed after the rambunctious girl, catching up to her very quickly, but not fast enough to stop her from entering the vortex with him right on her heels.

* * *

Exiting the GroundBridge, Jack noticed that the area was very quiet, with not a Decepticon in sight. Darting his eyes around, Jack saw Miko hide behind one of the boulders, peeking out every so often to make sure that the Autobots were still around. Shaking his head, Jack ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to scold her, as he did so whenever Miko did something incredibly stupid.

"Miko! What were you thinking?! I understand wanting to see the Autobots fighting, but this is just insane. The Autobots are only hear to get Energon, nothing more." Jack stated.

Just as Miko was about to give a snide reply, they both heard rumbling and the sound of engines from above. Looking up, they saw the Nemeses hanging above them, either here for the Energon, or to spring the trap that they planned, neither were good ideas. Thinking quickly, Jack grabbed his phone and was about to call Ratchet for an emergency GroundBridge, when of all Decepticons, Megatron landed in front of them.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? It's seems I found some pests." Megatron said, giving them a toothy grin, showing his shark light teeth.

"RUN MIKO!" Jack shouted as he pushed said girl away from Megatron and back the way they came.

"Yes, run little Miko!" Megatron taunted as he made a grab for Jack, only or said person to dive out of the way and run as fast as he could away from the warlord.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Jack made sure to keep Megatron's attention as he knew the Autobots would be dealing with whatever Vehicons Megatron had sent out. Making a sharp turn, Jack saw that he could hide behind some of the boulder littered around, only, just as he was going to do so, he was backhanded by Megatron, causing him to fly and hit the ground hard.

Groaning in pain, Jack turned his head to see that his pocket watch had fallen out of his pocket and Megatron was on his way to him. Grabbing the watch, Jack was about to get back up and run when his finger must have pressed down on the top button, causing the lid to open and for him see a golden wisp enter him. He did know what happened or what that golden wisp was, but he knew that it did not matter as he still had to get away from Megatron. Closing the lid and stuffing it back in his pocket, Jack was about to get up and run when he was grabbed by said warlord.

"Finally! You will be a fine example to Optimus for being a fool by siding with the Autobots." Megatron snarled as he continued to hold onto Jack and bring him towards the Autobots, who had cleared up the Vehicons and was looking out for any more threats.

Upon seeing Megatron, the Autobots raised their weapons and were prepared to shoot only for Optimus to raise his hand to stop them. Stooping just a few feet from them, Megatron simply gave a grin and held his arm up to show Jack.

"Jack!" Arcee shouted in concern, unable to fire her weapon with Megatron holding him hostage.

"Megatron. Let Jack go." Optimus said, not letting Megatron out of his sights.

"Very well." Megatron said, simply dropping Jack, who had started running to the Autobots the minute his feet hit the ground.

Only for the ground to be blasted in front of him. Luckily he managed to stop himself from being killed, turning his head looked at the evil smile that Megatron gave him and the Autobots, who had raised their weapons the minute Megatron opened fire.

"One wrong move Autobots, and you're human pet is dead." Megatron said, aiming his cannon at Jack, who was frozen in fear.

The Autobots simply stared at Megatron, unsure what to do until Optimus held his hand up and slowly brought it down to his side, signalling for them to stand down. A tense silence befell the whole group as Megatron could easily soot him and deal with the Autobots single handily, with the only bot being able to stand up to him being Optimus.

" _Use the sonic screwdriver."_ A voice in his mind said.

" _What!? Who said that?"_ Jack thought in his head. Suddenly flashes came into his head on how to use the cylindrical device and what to do.

Slowly Jack placed his hand in his pocket and held onto the sonic tightly, his thumb on the button, his mind telling him to cause a high frequency to blast in only Megatron's audio receptors. Bringing his hand out, Jack looked at Megatron square in the optics, no fear in him and raised his arm, pointing the screwdriver at Megatron, who simply laughed.

"And what are you going to do with that, boy?" Megatron asked.

"This." Jack simply said, pressing the button, causing lens at the end to light up and Megatron holding his hands to the sides of his head.

At the same time, more Vehicons arrived via GroundBridge and upon seeing their master in pain, they opened fire on the Autobots. Running behind a nearby boulder, Jack, still holding the sonic, aimed it and pressed the button again to cause another the GroundBridge to start sucking the Vehicons in. The Autobots were shocked to see such a strange sight before them. Seeing Optimus nod his head and another GroundBridge opening up, this time from the same place they had arrived from earlier, meant that Optimus had sent for a GroundBridge and that it was time for a tactical retreat.

The Autobots ran towards the GroundBridge, unaware that Megatron was just behind them. Running after them, Jack pointed his screwdriver at Megatron and did the same thing he did to him earlier, making Megatron fall to his knees in pain. Smiling, Jack ran to the GroundBridge, the Autobots who had entered earlier.

"BOY!" Megatron shouted in rage.

Turning his head, Jack only saw Megatron aiming his cannon at him and fired. Unable to dodge, Jack just ran straight for the GroundBridge, only to be blast into it. Pain, unbearable pain coursed through as the last thing he saw was the ceiling of the Autobot base and hear the screams and shout of worry from his mother, Miko and Arcee as well as some kind of wheezing groaning sound.

* * *

The Doctor was tired.

Tired of all the pain and suffering and loss that he has gone through. The many goodbyes and farewells to his many companions over the years and the heart break of those that died. He was alone, once again. Donna was back with her family, her memory of her time with him, her adventures with him and the TARDIS were wiped from her mind. Davros and the Daleks were stopped from destroying all of reality, with Rose and his metacrisis in another universe. Jack was most likely back in Cardiff, with Sarah, Mickey, Jackie and Martha back with their families.

The Earth was safe for now, the inhabitants safe from alien invasion.

Feeling something in his jacket pocket, the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and noticed that he received a message. Reading it, he was confused and wondered what it was talking about.

 _Your life is about to change._

 _One day you will go back._

Staring at the words written, the Doctor was wondering why the second line stirred something in his memory. Concentrating really hard on the words, the Doctor slowly started to remember why the words were so important. They were similar to the words that he had said to his granddaughter before leaving her with David during his first regeneration, but that was so very long ago that he did not think that he would ever see her again.

Suddenly the TARDIS started acting up, activating the engines and time vortex, shaking the whole of the interior, causing the Doctor to be thrown onto the nearby chair. The shaking and traveling lasted for a full minute before it stopped. Getting off his chair, he quickly checked to see if everything was still intact and that nothing was misplaced or broken. Checking the date on his computer screen, he saw that it was the 13th of March two thousand and seventeen.

"What was all that about, girl? Eh?" the Doctor asked knocking softly on the glass case.

The TARDIS simply gave a few beeps and whirls as an answer, otherwise she remained quiet. Shrugging his shoulder, the Doctor headed for the entrance, grabbing and wearing his overcoat as he did so, making sure that everything was in place before opening the TARDIS doors and into some sort of missile silo.

* * *

The base was in chaos as Jack was thrown right out of the GroundBridge and landing onto the floor. With Arcee, Miko and June rushing towards him to make sure that he was unharmed, they all started to hear some sort of wheezing, groaning sound, and ever so slowly a box started to appear until it finally stopped and sat in the middle of their base.

The deep blue box, was in fact an old Police telephone box from the 1970s, used by civilians whenever they needed help from the police. Suddenly the doors of the box opened and out stepped a man wearing a light brown overcoat with a brown pinstripe suit and patterned tie. A light blue t shirt was just under the tie and on his feet were a pair of flat shoes used for walking.

The man started looking around till his eyes met the Autobots, before he smiled at them and waved.

"Hello there. I'm the Doctor and you're a Cybertronian, aren't you?" the Doctor asked. Excitement clearly showing in his eyes.

"We are indeed Cybertronians. However, introductions can wait as we have someone that is in need of medical care." Optimus said, waving his hand at Arcee, June, Miko and a prone Jack.

The Doctor then made his way towards Jack and saw the amount of burns that around his back. The woman, a nurse by the looks of her uniform was checking the boy's heartbeat, and sighed in relief when she noticed that it was still beating, though he did notice that it was tinged with worry and desperation.

"Mum." A hoarse voice called out.

Looking down, the Doctor saw that it was the boy, who looked at the woman, his mother and held out his hand for her to grab.

"Don't talk too much Jack, you're going to be fine, I promise." The woman said, grabbing her son's hand.

Jack looked at his hand and noticed that it started to faintly glow a golden hue. Slowly getting up, despite his everyone's protests for him to stay down, Jack moved back away from the group, holding up his hand to make sure that they did not follow him. Looking at his hand again, it started to glow brighter, as did his other hand and he could even feel his face having that same glow. His regeneration.

"I'm sorry mom. But it's started." Jack said slowly, trying to keep himself from breaking down and crying.

"What's happening Jack. Please tell me so we can help." His mother cried out, ready to hold her son.

"You can't stop it. But you know what. Thank you for everything that you have done for me." Jack said, looking at his mother, then at the others. "Optimus, you have been like a father to me since mine died, and I thank you for that. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you two are like are the best guardians I could have ever asked to keep Raf and Miko safe. Ratchet, despite what you may think of humans, know that I am honoured to call you friend. Arcee, you're the best thing that I could have ever asked for, so for that thank you. Thank you for looking out for me. And Raf, you were there at the beginning, you have been a true friend." Jack finished, before finally looking at Miko.

"And Miko, it seems we're always butting head against each other, but you know what? I think you are just fantastic." He said before looking down and letting a tear fall. "I don't want to go." He said before flinging his arms out and his head back as a golden light spread from those areas and he began to slowly change.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. if you're wondering what the sonic screwdriver looks like, check out Tennent's Sonic screwdriver. As for how Jack looks, take a look at Christopher Eccelston and just de-age him a little.**

 **Anyway if you enjoyed this, leave a revie and have an awesome day.**


	4. Assassins Creed

**Hello Everyone! A new chapter here for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Assassin's Creed

" _Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted. The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins."_

Words that he had lived by for the past ten years of his life. His name was Jackson William Darby and he was an Assassin. His mother was an Assassin but his father was a Templar that had raped his mother. Neither had realised what the other was until after and as far as his father knew, he did not have any children with his mother.

He could trace his Assassin heritage back several generations that had several significant individuals in it. Two of those that he was a descendant of were the Master Assassins Altair-Ibn-La-Ahad and Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Another two would be the Frye twins from the Industrial Revolution.

When he was six years old his mother began to teach him everything he needed to learn about the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order, what they stood for and their origins. When he had asked what the Creed meant, his mother simply smiled and told him that it was something that he had to learn as he got older. His mother then taught him several forms of martial arts and how to use several different weapons, as well as hone his Eagle Vision.

When he was twelve, his house was attacked by the Templars. Luckily he and his mother managed to escape. After the attack, they had moved to Jasper to escape the Templars. From that day onward, he trained himself vigorously, perfecting his skills and techniques as he vowed to carry on the duty of safeguarding humanity's freedom from the Templars.

That promise was made even stronger when he discovered the Autobots.

He was currently in the Autobots base going over the information that his mother managed to retrieve from Assassins. After the attack on his home, his mother had contacted the Assassins to ask for their help and any information on the team that had attacked them. Unfortunately for them, because the Templars kept a tight security on their information, the Assassins had taken so long just to get any information on them.

When he had learned who the person was responsible for the attack, he was almost unsurprised considering what their goals were.

Leland Bishop, also known as Silas, leader of the organization known as M.E.C.H.

It seemed that M.E.C.H was a subdivision of the Templar Order. They were the group that was tasked with finding and retrieving any Pieces of Eden as well as to kill any of their own that defected. Silas, it seemed was part of a small council that worked in the lower part of America. Their front of gathering advanced technology for their New World Order was so on the nose that it was literally hiding in plain sight.

Ever since he found the Autobots and their war against the Decepticons, Jack immediately saw the parallels between the Assassins and Templar. One fighting for freedom while the other fought for dominance. He did not like the fact that whenever he thought about the war on Cybertron that Optimus spoke of, he saw Earth sharing that same fate. He at first did not want anything to do with them, but after a while and a few adventures he slowly warmed up to the Autobots despite trying to keep a relatively low profile.

Since then he has brought a bag with him that held all the equipment he needed and changed his outfit to suit his Assassin heritage, which was just a simple black jacket.

Looking up from the dossier, Jack saw that Raf was on the couch playing a racing game with Bumblebee, while Arcee and Bulkhead were out on patrol. Ratchet was still being grouchy and on his computer while Optimus was nowhere to be seen. The only other person that was not here was Miko, and that was only because she was unwell.

The sound of engines roaring into the base caught his attention as he saw Bulkhead and Arcee return from their patrol. Jack closed his file and placed in his bag before walking to the railing.

"Hey Arcee." Jack greeted. "How was patrol?"

"Quiet, with no Decepticons anywhere near Jasper." Arcee replied.

"That's good to hear." Jack said.

He was about to go back to his seat when the base's communication picked up a call from Agent Fowler. Ratchet pressed the answer button and watched as Fowler's face came up on screen. From the background behind him and the headset, Jack could tell that he was in his helicopter.

" _Ratchet, where's Prime?"_ He asked.

"Special Agent Fowler, what seems to be the problem?" Optimus' voice came from out of nowhere.

Jack turned his head quickly in time to see Optimus walk in front of the screen so that Fowler could see him. Jack could not believe that Optimus could actually move so quietly, especially for someone of his size.

" _I just got a message from our friends from M.E.C.H, you might want to hear what they have to say. I'm on my way to base."_ Fowler answered as he pressed a button, sending them the video.

Ratchet typed in a few commands and enlarged the video screen so that everyone could see the video clearly. At first the screen was black before there was some static in the audio when the screen showed them Silas standing there in front of the camera. Paying especially close attention to the background, Jack noticed that he was in a warehouse of some kind with M.E.C.H personnel moving around carrying crates or just patrolling the area.

" _Good day Autobots. I apologise for interrupting your day but it seems that you have a missing companion do you not?"_ Silas taunted.

That caught everyone's immediate attention as the only person that was not with them was Miko, and she was back home recovering. Jack had a very bad feeling about that what Silas was about to show was going to cause an uproar in the Autobot base.

" _I'm sure you've figured it out already, but in case you're still lost and confused. Have a look."_ Silas stated as he made a sweeping motion and stepped aside to show Miko wearing what she normally wore sitting on a wooden chair with her hands tied behind her with two M.E.C.H soldiers wielding assault weapons standing on either side of her.

" _If you want Miss Nakadai back with you, my terms are that every single one of you turn yourself in and that Mr Darby be with you. If he is not there with you, then she dies. Goodbye."_ Silas finished before the video cut off.

Immediately there was an uproar just as Jack predicted. Bulkhead was fuming and was ready to break something if his facial expression was anything to go by. Bumblebee and Arcee were watching in concern, no doubt worried that Jack and Raf were next. Optimus had a pensive look on his face, but if looked closely you could see the simmering anger that was in Optimus' optics. Ratchet also was worried, but he was busy trying to find out where Silas might be from the video. Raf was scared as he was sitting on the couch, with his head down. Jack meanwhile narrowed his eyes at the underlying challenge that Silas was issuing.

Silas knew that since he had Miko, he could use that as a way to cover up his real agenda, and that was having Jack confront him. The Autobots were just a bonus, seeing as he knew the Autobots would never knowingly endanger their charges. Silas was a lot of things, one of them being a sound strategist.

Just then the elevator doors opened and out stepped Agent Fowler himself, and he too looked worried and tense, what with him leaning heavily on the railing.

"Why would Silas ask for Jack to come with us?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know? Maybe he wants payback for what I did when he captured my mum?" Jack lied knowing full well why he was asked to be with the group. "Whatever the reason maybe, Miko is my friend and if my being there will help bring Miko back, then so be it."

"Jack, are you sure? You remember what happened the last time you went along with M.E.C.H's plan." Arcee asked.

"I remember Arcee." Jack stated. "Don't worry, I'll stay close to you guys."

"Please tell me you have a plan Prime? If the Pentagon found out that you had civilians involved in this whole affair with the Decepticons and now M.E.C.H, you'll be out of their good graces faster than you can order a cheeseburger at McDonalds." Fowler rambled.

"While it is imperative that we locate and retrieve Miko at all costs, we would first have to find them." Optimus answered.

"Luckily for you, they actually sent their address to us." Fowler replied.

"How kind of them." Arcee drawled.

"Maybe we should thank them in person." Jack joked.

"Where are they Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked.

"They're in an abandoned series of warehouse a little ways off the highway between Jasper and Las Vegas." Fowler answered.

"I know that place." Jack inserted as he finished made his way to the computers that were stationed under the console area.

Once he reached the area, Jack began typing in the coordinates for them to GroundBridge too. Once done, Ratchet pulled the lever activating the GroundBridge in all its green and white swirling vortex glory. Meanwhile, Jack had taken out his black jacket, which had an eagle with its wings spread out emblazed at the top part of his back that was the same colour as his jacket with a beaked hood. Next his took out his two hidden blades that were gifted to him by his mother and strapped them onto his forearm but hidden within his jacket. He then took out a pouch of smoke pellets and placed it within his jean pocket.

Once he was done, Jack made his way down the stairs and watched as Arcee transformed in to her vehicle mode and got on. As the others transformed, Ratchet included, Raf and Fowler made their way to the computers to make sure that the Autobots would have a GroundBridge ready when they had Miko and to also keep in communication.

"Autobots! Roll Out!" Optimus cried out as he took the lead and sped through the GroundBridge, followed by Bulkhead then Bumblebee, then Ratchet and finally Arcee and Jack.

Exiting the GroundBridge, Jack noticed that they were a little ways off from the highway, to make sure that their sudden appearance was not caught by any bystanders. Off to the right in the distance, Jack could make out the series of warehouses that Fowler mentioned. Driving forward until he was next to Optimus, Jack pointed to the warehouses.

"That way Optimus." Jack said, pointing to the warehouses.

"Acknowledged Jack." Optimus thanked before he and the other drove off.

Following his lead, Jack continued to drive where Optimus was leading them for the next ten minutes. Upon arriving at the warehouses, the Optimus and the others transformed back into their robot mode. Getting off of Arcee, Jack kept a wary eye out as Arcee followed her teammate's example. Turning his hood up and onto his head, Jack flicked both his hands and watched in satisfaction as both his blades came out from under his jacket and back in.

Suddenly the warehouse in front of them began to open, slowly revealing to them a large warehouse in darkness, with the exception of a trail of lights illuminating the path they were to walk. As the group walked in, Jack activated his Eagle vision. As the world around him blurred into a dark shades of grey, Jack could see clearly in the darkness. As he looked up above at the catwalks, he noticed seven M.E.C.H soldier all armed with snipers aiming their weapons at them coloured in red while the Autobots were coloured in blue. Looking to the right, Jack saw a squad of ten M.E.C.H soldiers all armed watching their progress, also coloured in red. Turning to his left, Jack saw the same thing.

Finally the group stopped as the path ended and the lights finally turned on, causing everyone except Jack due to his hood, to shield their optics from the sudden brightness. Once the Autobots regained their eyesight, they noticed that they were surrounded by M.E.C.H soldiers, all of whom were wary as they saw just how large the Autobots were compared to themselves.

Looking forward, Jack saw Silas standing on a raised platform with Miko still tied to her chair behind him and the two men from earlier standing on either side of her. Stepping in front of the group, Jack watched as some of the M.E.C.H soldiers raised their weapons to aim at him only for Silas to raise his hand and gestured for them to lower their weapons.

"Well? Here we are Silas. Now release Miko!" Jack shouted.

"Well Jack, since you asked so nicely." Silas said before turning his head. "Release her."

The M.E.C.H soldier gave a stiff nod and cut Miko's bonds free. Miko rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing again as she slowly got up and quickly got behind Jack. Jack meanwhile never let his eyes waver from Silas, who from some reason had this shark like grin on his scarred face.

"I'm sorry Jack." Miko's voice whispered.

Turning around Jack looked down at Miko and noticed that she had a combat knife in her right hand. Her face had streaks of tears running down her cheeks as she refused to look at him. He then suddenly felt a sharp stabbing in his abdominal area, looking down Jack was in shock as he stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"Why?" Jack choked as he held the handle of the knife.

It was then that something caught his attention. There glinting on her chest, was the Templar cross. The symbol of the sworn enemies of the Assassins.

"Oh dear. It seems your friend has betrayed you." Silas' voice cut into Jack.

Hearing his footsteps echo across the entire warehouse, Jack listened as his footfalls got closer until Jack saw through his blurry vision and pain, Silas squatting over him. Jack watched as he grabbed hold of the knife and twisted it sharply. Jack gave a cry of pain as even more pain shot through his nervous system.

"Jack. Jack." Silas drawled. "It seems you can't trust your own friends, seeing as they betray so easily. Once I'm done with you, your mother is going be next but not before the Templars learn all of her secrets. And then the rest of your pathetic order will fall. And guess what? There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Except this." Jack grunted as he stabbed Silas on his side with his hidden blade, causing him to let go of the knife handle.

Grabbing the handle, Jack slowly pulled the knife from his abdomen and threw it to the side. Placing one hand on his wound, Jack slowly got up and looked around and saw that the Autobots began causing chaos around the warehouse, with Miko staying away from the ensuing battle.

Jack watched as Silas was slowly trying to crawl away. Limping forward, Jack made his way to Silas' body and gave a swift kick to his side, causing Silas to roll onto his back. Kneeling over him, Jack flicked his wrist, activating his hidden blade and held it above Silas' throat. But before killing him, Jack wanted Silas to learn the truth.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"You're just another fool trying to fight for a world that will never exist." Silas said, coughing up some blood.

"No. I'm the son of June Darby. The woman you raped seventeen years ago." Jack stated as he plunged his hidden blade into Silas' throat.

Jack watched as the light left his father's eyes, leaving them vacant. Staring at his dead eyes, Jack could not help but feel a sense of satisfaction for killing his father. He knew it was wrong, but he knew that by doing so, there would be one less Templar in the world. Placing his fingers above Silas' eyes, Jack closed them and slowly began to stand up.

Holding onto his knife wound, Jack turned around and found himself staring at Miko. Limping over to her, Jack soon found himself standing in front of her. And despite the pain that he was in, Jack knew that it would not compare to what he was about to do. But he stayed his blade, whether it was because she was his friend, or because it was not the right thing to do due to the fact that Miko was still young, he did not know. All he did know was that Miko was a Templar and he an Assassin.

Does he kill her? Or spare her?

* * *

 **The answer is yours to decide. Tell me what you think should happen to her.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what other stories you want me to write in here.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	5. The Time Traveler Part I

**Here we go.**

* * *

War. War never changes.

Though time moves forward and the evolution of weapons technology grows, the fact that war means the countless deaths of soldiers and innocents will always remain the same.

Many would say that humanity has changed and that we have moved passes the phase of slaughtering each other senselessly for resources or land. But that is a lie. War is always at humanity's doorstep, ready to kick it's door and cause as much destruction as possible.

Many would say that secret wars have been going on throughout the world and that the only thing stopping it from spilling in to the public were the governments of the world. Many conspiracy theorists believe that such is the case as reports of giant metal robots were spotted through the world and that the only reason they were not published were due to government intervention.

Those that that disbelieve such a conspiracy simply shake their head and continue on with their lives, believing it to be the ramblings of tinfoil hats and crazy people.

Oh how wrong they were.

It was an ordinary day at the base. Ratchet was busy at his terminal at his lab, trying to correct his Synthetic Energon formulea. Optimus was at the main terminal, decoding the Iacon Archives hoping to reveal more relics. Bulkead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Arcee were watching as Jack, Miko and Raf were trying to race each with a few toy cars. Agent Fowler and June Darby were sitting at the couch discussing about the war and the children;'s place in it.

Thier moment of levity was cut short by the sudden occurance of the GroundBridge flaring to life. This portal however was different however. Whereas a normal Ground/Space Bridge was a stable wormhole that connects one part of Space to the other, this particular Bridge was not so. Instead of the normal gree and white glow that accompanied the portal, this one was blue and white with arcs of lightning shooting out at the surrounding area.

The Autobots closest shielded thier human allies, while Optimus and Ratchet stood in front of the GroundBridge, making sure that they were also not hit by the lightning.

"Ratchet! What is happeneing?!" Optimus exclaimed.

"I don't know Optimus! But wherever this GroundBridge is coming from, it must be powered by something truly powerful!" Ratchet replied.

"Can't you do something!" Arcee shouted.

Before Ratchet could reply a figure began to emerge from the GroundBridge. At first it was only the right foot, then the left and soon the rest of the body walked out of the portal and towards the Autobots. Stopping a few meters away froom Optimus was a tall man wearing an open black trench coat with it's lapals folded outwards, showing that it was white underneath it that ended just below his knees. Underneath the coat was a matte blue chestpiece with the Autobot logo embedded on the right of the chestpiece over a grey long sleeve t-shirt. On his shoulders sat a pair of blue shoulder pads while on his entire forearms were a pair of red guantlets that covered his elbow joint and ended just before the wrist allowing for full range of movement. Painted on the guantlets were flames of blue but were currently faded with some scratches and dents running along the guantlets. The man also wore a pair of black pants held by a belt that held an assortment of pockets on either side of the belt with a holster with a pistol strapped along the man's right leg. On his feet were a pair of blue and red metal boots that startded from the knees.

Starpped acroos the man's back a sleek and elegent katana. It's handle was mostly black with the exception of the pommel which was silver. The guard only facing outwards was silver along with the blade whcih curved upwards slightly. A point to note was the pink head of a bunny hanging from the pommel. The man's face was hidden beneath a mask that was mostly silver with a red visor that started from one side of the man's head and ended on the other side. The mask stopped at his forehead, covering the man's eyebrows. The man had a very prominent scar that ran vertically down into the man's mask. Upon his head was a short crop of mostly balck hair with streaks of grey.

The man carried a large rifle of unknown make. It had a large rectangular shape above and below the barrel that acted as a stablaizer, while to the sides were two metal prongs that connected the front part of the two rectangular parts on either side, also acting as stabalizers. At the top of the gun was a display that showed the amount of ammo left in the clip and a rocket above said display. At the bottom of the stabalizer was a large cylinder that held a rocket within it's barrel. The grip of the weapon was interesting as there was a guard in the front that went from the front of the grip to just before where the rocket was, making it also a where one could also grip the rifle. Just above the grip on the right side of thebottom stabalizer was a button that acted as the firing mechanism of the rocket launcher.

Overall the man in front of them screamed of someone who fought in a war.

"Might i ask who you are and why you have come?" Optimus asked the man.

Said man said nothing as he turned his head searching for something or someone. His eyes scanned everyone in front of him searching for his target. As his eyes roamed everyone, He saw many familier faces both young and and old. It did not take long for him to find his target. Taking aim at Smokescreen, the man was about to pull the trigger when a large metallic foot slammed down in front of him, blocking his shot. Looking up that man noticed that it was Optimus who had stepped in front of him.

"I ask again, who are you?" Optimus demanded.

"I don't have the time for fomalities Optimus Prime." The man replied.

Optimus' optics narrowed slightly at the man below him. He did not know who this person was; his first thouht was that the person before them was a member of M.E.C.H, but that did not make any sense seeing as the man did not look like a member of M.E.C.H, but more importantly he came through the GroundBridge. A different GroundBridge but a GroundBridge nonetheless. As Optimus looked at the man more closely, he then noticed something glowing in the middle of the man's chestpiece. Upon closer inspection, Optimus' optices widened slightly at the fact that there, attatched to the man's armour was the Key to Vector Sigma. It was strange seeing as he clearly remembered giving the Key to Jack two months ago when the whole event with Unicron happened. He knew that Jack would not be so careless as to give the Key away to some random person knowing how important the Key was. That was when what the man said registered . Time.

"Why?' Optimus asked.

You know me Optimus Prime. I would not do something so drastic unless there was no other choice. And **_they_** gave me no choice in this." The man answered.

Everyone was confused. As far as they knew, Optimus had never met another human other than those already there. Arcee and Ratchet were wary and suspiscous of the intruder in front of them. Arcee becuase of how the man simply GroundBridged into thier base and almost killed one of thier own, and despite her reservations about the rookie, he was still an Autobot. Ratchet was wary, suspiscous and curious all at the same time. He too shared thoughts similar with Arcee, but more importantly was that the person had actually managed to find thier base and that made him even more wary as he knew that if this person could do so, then so could the Decepticons.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee mean while was confused, both at what the man said about knowing Optimus but also on who _they_ were. While thier confusion was there, they also had another duty and that was to thier charges and human allies. If the man tried to go after the children than it a given fact that they would do whatever it takes to stop the intruder.

Smokescreen was confused about the same thing like everyone else, but he was also a little afraid and also somewhat amused at the fact that this intruder could try and take an Autobot. He knew he could help the Autobts in thier fight against the Decepticons and that despie many of thier clear disbelief he knew he was worthy of being made an Honour Guard. Some would call it arrogance to say that they knew that they were worthy of holding a high position. Smokescreen thought differently and knew that great things were waiting for him. He just had to prove himself to Optimus and everyone else.

Agent Fowler was also suspicous, much like Arcee and Ratchet, but for another reason, and that was simply becouse of the fact that an unknown human actually managed to use Cybertronian technology to break into the Autobot base and almost shoot at Smokescreen. His first thought ws that M.E.C.H had somehow managed to build a functional GroundBridge, but that thought was quickly dismissed seeing as there have been no attacks by M.E.C.H in months and the fact that M.E.C.H did not even know how a GroundBridge worked. As Fowler looked at the man more closely he saw that this man had clearly been fighting in a war.

June Darby was worried, not only for the safety of the Autobots, but also for the children and her own son. One thing that was bothring her however was the fact that the man standing in front of Optimus' foot almost seemed familier to her somehow. Strange, considering that she never even met the man before, but it was there. It reminded her of her husband, Jack's father and Jack himself. A sense of family.

Raf was more than a little afraid but also intrigued. He could clearly see that the man was carrying something definetly no designed by something human, and while the weapon itself looked interesting, it was the way that the person arrived that intrigued him the most. Knowing about how both the Ground Bridge functioned and also how it was built, Raf knew that the GroundBridge that this person entered from was somehow the same yet had different calculations. It seemed that the GroundBridge must have been supercharged to create the unstablity that it caused, and he knew that nothing earth currently had could do something on that scale for a GroundBridge. Something to thnk about perhaps.

Miko could barely contain her excitement. Here she was with hher best friends witnessing something that stumped everyone, even Optimus, and all because of an unknown human. Everything about the man screamed dangerous but Miko was never one to listen to anyone, evn to herself. The man looked so cool, especially the weapon he weilded looked so badass, that she knew that she wanted to give it a try.

Jack Darby was confused for many reasons. For one, like the others he did not know that Optimus knew another human other then them. Another was the fact that ever since the GroundBridge opened, the Key to Vector Sigma that hung around his neck began to give of a brighter glow, and it has not stopped since confusing the hell out of him. What was even more worrisome as the fac that the rifle the man was weilding was something that he only ever saw in his notbook due to the fact that the weapon loked too similar to the deesigns of a rifle he thought about when Miko had decided to challange himself and raf to design a weapon that they would use. Miko's of course was a katana, keeping to her japanese heratige. Raf for some reason drew a large hammer that had a rocket boost behind the actual hammer. He said that it would give him more power in his swing.

"You are correct...Jack." Optimus said

* * *

 **I am sure you expected that. If you did not then...Surprise! Hopefully you liked this chapter and know that is a two part story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Need the feedback, thanks.**

 **Remember to have an awesome day!**


	6. Jack and the Star Saber

**Here is another chapter for the short stories, please enjoy.**

* * *

Jack and the Star Saber

"Woah! It's a sword." Jack stated as he and Smokescreen stared at the battalion of Decepticons around the giant mountain.

"Not just any sword. That looks like the Star Saber." Smokescreen said. "A legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime, as lore would have it. It's rumoured to wield the power of the Matrix and I'm gonna make Optimus proud of me."

"Not a good idea Smokescreen." Jack replied.

"Why not?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Jack in confusion.

"Because Megatron's here." Jack answered, pointing towards the leader of the Decepticons himself.

"The dark lord himself." Smokescreen said softly before smirking and punching his hand. "He won't know what hit him."

Jack quickly interfered when he saw the Autobot rise from his hiding place. "Smokescreen wait. Something isn't right. Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Saber?" Jack asked.

"I dunno? Afraid he might get his claws dirty?" Smokescreen joked.

Jack turned to look at Smokescreen like he was an idiot for even saying that. "Seriously? We should just wait or backup."

"You heard Ratchet. Backup's not available right now." Smokescreen said before jumping out of his hiding spot and rushing towards where the Star Saber was.

"Dammit. Stupid Autobot is going to get himself killed!" Jack grumbled as he took out his phone. "Gotta call Ratchet."

Dialling the Autobot Base, Jack waited for Ratchet to pick up, not knowing that there was someone creeping up on him.

"What is it Jack? I'm busy." Ratchet's ever grouchy voice sounded out of the speaker.

"Ratchet, I need you to get Optimus and the others to my location as fast as possible. Smokescreen has gone for the relic, something called a Star Saber and Megatron's here." Jack informed.

"Did you just say the Star Saber Jack?!" Ratchet shouted in disbelief.

But before Jack could answer, the sound of snarling was heard and a large shadow seem to be cast over him. Turning around quickly, Jack was confronted with the fact that he now stood in front of an Insecticon. The Insecticon gave a loud shriek while also trying to swipe at him. Jumping out of the way, Jack closed his phone and made a run for it between the Insecticon's legs only to be grabbed by its large claws.

Struggling to break free, Jack knew that it was pointless as the Insecticon was both much larger and also stronger. As the Insecticon walked out of the forest and towards the large open area, more specifically towards Megatron, Jack saw that Smokescreen was being held down by two Vehicons while a third was aiming his blaster at Smokescreen's head.

"Ah and what has my Insecticon brought for me today?" Megatron asked as he noticed said Insecticon lumbering towards him before noticing who it was that it held in its hand. "Ah, the boy! Jackson Darby, yes. I never forget a face, especially your, boy."

"And I still remember Optimus punching you in the face in that mine Megatron." Jack shot back, defiantly staring at the leader of the Decepticons.

Megatron gave a cruel laugh. "Such spirit boy! But I would not show too much, or you're little Autobot friend here is dead." He threatened.

"You think I'm afraid of you bucket head! When Optimus finds us, you'll be running scared!" Smokescreen goaded.

"Optimus doesn't know you're here?" Megatron asked, before gaining a cruel smile, his shark like teeth showing. "This is a rare opportunity Decepticons. We have ourselves two prisoners that the Autobots value." Megatron said. "However, our problem with the relic still eludes us."

"Ha! As if you could wield the Star Saber! Only a Prime can wield that sword, and last I checked you're not a Prime." Smokescreen taunted before being hit on the back of his head, hard.

"Yes, or maybe one chosen by a Prime." Megatron stated, staring at Jack intently. "Bring him here."

The Insecticon that was holding Jack, brought him forward before dropping Jack on Megatron's open hand. Once he on his hand however, Jack quickly jumped off and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately, he forgot just how large these Decepticons were, and with just three simple steps, the same Insecticon that had grabbed him before stood in his way.

"I would stop right there is I were you, boy." Megatron threatened.

Turning, Jack glared at Megatron and his forces. "I'm not helping you get that Star Saber!" Jack shouted.

"Oh but you will. That is, if you value the Autobot's life." Megatron said as the Vehicon that was pointing his blaster at Smokescreen, powered it up.

"Wait! Wait!" Jack shouted, holding both his hands up. "I'll do it."

"Good." Megatron said. "Now, step towards the Saber." He ordered, all the while keeping both his optics on him.

Jack nodded his head and walked over towards the Star Saber, which seemed to be embedded into the rock all the way to the hilt. As he walked foreword, Jack glanced over at Smokescreen and saw the Autobot look at him in worry. Giving Smokescreen a small smile and a nod to reassure him, Jack focused back on the sword, while also hoping for Optimus and the others to arrive.

Not to long after he had that thought did the sounds of blaster fire sound out around them. As everyone turned to look at where the noise was coming from, they saw Optimus, along with Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee running towards them at full pelt, blasters firing. Using this distraction, Smokescreen managed to free himself and join the fight in kicking Decepticon tailpipe when Megatron's voice rang throughout the area, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"ENOUGH!" Megatron roared. "If you Autobots value the life of your human pet, then I suggest you surrender." He threatened as the Autobots and Jack suddenly notice that Megatron was aiming his cannon where Jack was currently standing.

As Optimus stared hard at Megatron, who simply gave him a cold smirk, Optimus lowered his weapons to the ground before transforming them back into his hands. "Autobots. Stand down." He ordered.

"What! But Optimus.." Arcee started.

"I said stand down. I will not allow for Jack to be harmed if I can help it Arcee." Optimus said, reassuring his second in command.

"Alright." Arcee sighed as she as well as Bulkhead and Bumblebee also lowered their weapons.

"Ah Optimus, you're predictability has always brought me such joy. You're love for these humans disgust me, but I know just how much they mean to you. Especially him." Megatron taunted.

Optimus did not all for his taunting, as he never did. "Megatron." Optimus' voice sounded out, controlled but with just the hint of anger within, something that Megatron noticed. "What is it that you want?" he asked.

Megatron chuckled. "I want many things Optimus. This world. All the Energon hidden within. Your head for a trophy. But I think I will settle for what is right in front of me right now, and that is the Star Saber. I believe you know just how powerful a weapon such as the Star Saber can be when wielded by a Prime, something that I will not let happen. So a trade. The boy. For the Star Saber." Megatron offered.

"What!" Everyone, barring the Vehicons, Optimus and Jack shouted. The Vehicons, because they knew what would happen to them if they said anything. Optimus because he was going through every solution in his head and Jack because he was just too terrified to say anything.

"So what do you say Optimus, do we have a deal?" Megatron asked.

Yet before Optimus could answer, Jack tried to make a break for it, hoping that since Megatron was not looking at him he could run to safety and not put the Autobots in anymore danger. Unfortunately, that plan did not go so well, for as soon as Jack started running, Megatron had fired his cannon, as he had noticed that the boy was trying to escape. The blast did not hit jack at all, but rather right in front of him, causing the explosion of fire, rock and dirt to send Jack flying backwards. The explosion causing the rocks to slice at his skin and the fire to burn him in multiple places while the dirt blinded him.

His back landed on the hard rock right above the Star Saber with a thud before falling forwards right onto the Saber, before sliding off and his back slamming onto the hard ground with a sickening thud. All of this happening in less than a minute, as everyone stared at Jack's body in shock as a small pool of blood slowly pooled around him.

"Jack!" Arcee cried out.

Something that went unnoticed by anyone was when Jack fell onto the Star Saber, some of his blood had touched what little of the blade was sticking out causing the Star Saber to react strongly to it. It was said in legends that the Star Saber was forged by Solus Prime and that only a Prime or one chosen to become one was able to wield the Star Saber. When Optimus gave the Key to Vector Sigma, not only did Jack leave an imprint upon the Key but also upon Primus himself, who had left a piece of himself in the Key as well as the Matrix. And when Primus had seen young Jack walk upon his body to restore Optimus' lost memories, he saw the same qualities as he saw in Orion Pax, all those millennia ago.

The Star Saber was also said to be able wield the power of the Matrix, that however was a misconception. The Star Saber did not have the ability to wield the power of the Matrix, but rather was connected to it as Primus also placed a small part of himself within the sword at Solus' behest. Therefore when Jack's blood had dropped onto the Star Saber, it left an imprint more powerful than the Key as the sword was now connected to Jack on a much deeper level, making it in all essence, his. And while Optimus would still be able to use the sword as it was intended, the blade would only really respond to its new owner, Jack Darby.

And so with a massive crack, the sound reminding everyone of the sound of a thunderclap, the mountain that the sword was attached to was split in two. The sword hovered in place as the blade of the Star Saber glowed a bright blue, lighting the clearing even more in the fading light as night approached. As the glow continued, the sword let out a pulse of pure energy that caused everyone to stumble back.

The Star Saber, knowing that its owner's life was quickly fading, shifted and transformed as it began to shrink until it was the size of a normal human sword before slowly floating down hilt first. Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed the hilt of the floating sword as everyone stared in amazement as Jack's injuries seemed to heal instantly, leaving to trace of evidence. Jack's body floated upwards until his feet was about an inch from the ground before he stopped floating and was standing on his own two feet. Jack's eyes opened and everyone could see that Jack's eyes seemed to hold some kind of power within them. As Jack lowered his arm down, Jack took a look at the sword he was holding onto and, as if someone was nudging him in small ways, guiding him even, he thrust the sword upwards.

With a great crash and a clap of thunder, a lightning bolt struck where Jack was. As soon as the smoke cleared, where once Jack Darby stood in his grey long sleeved t-shirt, jeans and shoes, now stood Jack Darby, wielding the Star Saber while wearing a form fitting black long sleeved body glove that covered him from his feet to his fingertips, stopping only halfway up his neck. On top of the body glove were various parts of armour coloured in silver, with strips of gold and black.

The armour was both form fitting but also gave the wearer the protection they needed while also allowing for full range of movement unimpeded. On the right side of the chest of Jack's armour was the insignia of the Autobots emblazed in gold. Atop Jack's head was a simple helmet, also the same silver colour as the rest of the armour with a black visor allowing for Jack to see through. To top it all off, a short black cape that stopped just halfway down his back was attached on his shoulders. Also on his back was a magnetic clamp where the Star Saber would be sheathed when not in use.

Jack looked down at himself, looking at his new armour. He expected to feel the weight of it, only to feel nothing, as if it wasn't there at all. Turning his head, Jack stared at the Star Saver in his hand as the blade continued to glow.

"Decepticons! Kill the Autobots and grab the boy! I want that sword!" Megatron ordered.

At once, the Autobots began firing at the Decepticons, while at the same Insecticon from before tried to make a grab at him. As the Insecticon lumbered towards him, shrieking at the same time; Jack jumped into the air, augmented by the suit, and brought his sword down upon his opponent, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw the two halves of the Insecticon fall to the ground. They were all shocked at what Jack had just done, seeing none of them thought that such a thing could be possible.

"WHAT!" Megatron cried out, optics wide and mouth hanging open.

Jack, who turned to a trio of Decepticons who were firing at the Autobots from the distance, slashed the sword in an arc. As the sword made its swing an arc of pure energy escaped the blade and headed straight towards said arc was wide enough that it cut through the first to with ease, while leaving a fatal gash on the last Vehicon going from its left shoulder all the way down to its waist.

With a roar of anger Megatron fires three consecutive blasts from his cannon at Jack, who shocked everyone once again as he simply sliced through them with ease.

"Decepticons." Megatron growled. "Retreat." He said as a GroundBridge opened up behind him and he tans through, his forces following soon after.

As the Nemesis turned to retreat, Jack, not wanting them to go without something to think over, sent another arc of energy, this one five times bigger and three times longer towards the engines of the warship. The entire warship veered off course when the arc hit its engines, sending the ship losing altitude quickly before it regained its flight capabilities and flying faster than before.

As the Nemesis soon became a speck in the now night sky, Jack sheathed the Star Saber onto his back before turning to the Autobots behind him. Every single one of them looked at him in open shock, even Optimus!

"Whoa!" Smokescreen said.

"That was….." Arcee started, however unable to form anymore words as she had her mouth hung open.

"Impressive." Bulkhead finished.

Optimus seemed to shake himself out of his shock as he requested a GroundBridge. Not soon after, said GroundBridge appeared, and Optimus ordered for the Autobots and Jack to go through.

* * *

As Jack walked into the Autobot Base, still in his armour, Miko and Raf along with Agent Fowler and his mom were all waiting at the railings. As the rest of the Autobots entered, Jack walked up the stairs and stood next to Miko, who looked confused as to who he was, as was the rest.

"Optimus!" Ratchet cried out. "What happened? Where is the Star Saber? Where is Jack?" he asked without stopping.

"Be calm my friend." Optimus told to Ratchet. "To answer your queries, we engaged the Decepticons, only for Megatron to threaten Jack. When Jack tried to flee, Megatron fired upon him."

"No! My Jack!" June cried as she fell to the floor, sobbing.

Jack, still in his armour, decided to comfort her by placing a single hand onto her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he simply nodded his head and helped her stand back up.

"Please Ms Darby, do not be alarmed. While it may seem that Jack has been terminated, that was not indeed the case. On the contrary, something truly incredible has happened." Optimus stated, trying to ease the distraught woman. "When Jack's body was sent flying, he had managed to hit the buried Star Saber before falling to the ground. While I and my fellow Autobots felt that Jack was dead, the Star Saber glowed and split the rock in which it was buried, before shrinking in size.

"But what has that got to do with my son not being dead!" June shouted.

Optimus did not even flinch at her voice nor at the accusing look he got from her. "Because Ms Darby, the sword was then held in the hand of Jack, who we thought was dead. It would seem that the sword had healed all of Jack's injuries."

"Yeah, and then he just thrust the sword up and lightning bolt hit and turned him to...well that." Bulkhead interrupted, pointing at where Jack was now.

Every head now turned towards Jack, who under the helmet had his eyes wide as he was suddenly put in the spotlight. June, who was staring at the person who Bulkhead said was her son, did not really know what to think. As his mother, Jack was everything she had left of his father and it grieved her to know that her son was part of some intergalactic war with giant alien robots.

Seeing her son in this armour with a sword strapped to his back made June believe that her son was going to join the frontlines, something that she hated to think of. But she knew her son, and that if he believed he could help someone, he would do so, even when others told him not to, something that he had inherited from his father.

"Jack? Is that really you?" June asked, wanting to confirm what Bulkhead had said.

Jack nodded his head slowly. He then placed both his hands on to the helmet he wore and slowly pried it off of his head. Once the helmet was off, Jack gave a small smile to his mom. "Hey mom." he said simply.

SLAP

That was the sound that was immediately heard, followed by a sobbing cry as June hugged her son with all her strength, afraid that he would disappear. Jack hugged back as best she could, careful not to accidentally hurt Fowler and Raf, came in next, both locking at Jack in shock, well in the case of Raf, he looked at him in awe.

"That's an impressive look you have there, son." Fowler commented.

"Yeah, you look so cool Jack." Raf followed.

"Thanks. It feels weird though. As if there's hardly any weight to the armour, or even the sword." Jack stated. His eyes then traveled to Miko, who looked at Jack with wide eyes. "What? Nothing to say?" he asked.

"Dude, you look AWESOME!" Miko cried out as she ran towards him and began to look at the armour from all angles, startling Jack. "So what's it like? How heavy is it? Can you fight with the Autobots? Can you...ah!"

"That's quiet enough Miko." June said, yanking the hyperactive girl away from her son.

"So Jack is the one that now wields the Star Saber?" Ratchet asked, getting a nod from everyone. "Not surprising, considering that Jack was given the Key to Vector Sigma, making him an honorary Prime. Though that still leaves the question of whether or not Optimus can still wield the weapon."

"Wait, so why is that when I tried to pull the sword out, it didn't budge. But when Jack fell ontop of it, the sword seemed to come alive?" Smokescreen asked.

"Because only a Prime can wield the Star Saber, or one chosen by a Prime." Ratchet answered.

"Kind of reminds you of the time when Optimus gave the Key to Vector Sigma to Jack." Arcee commented.

"Yeah, talk about Deja Vu." Bulkhead said, followed by a bunch of chirps and beeps from Bumblebee. "You said it Bee. If Jack can wield the Star Saber, it also means he can wield just about anything that was made for a Prime."

"Be that as it may, The question of whether or not Optimus can wield the Star Saber is still in question." Ratchet interrupted, hoping to get things back on track. "Jack if you would, could you please give the Star Saber to Optimus." he asked.

"Sure." Jack said, reaching for the Star Saber on his back.

As soon as Jack had finished drawing the sword, it seemed to vibrate. Letting the sword go, everyone watched as the sword floated towards Optimus before shifting once more until it was in it's original size. Grabbing the hilt with both hands, the Star Saber then began to glow brightly, making everyone cover their faces. The only person who did not cover their eyes was Jack as he seemed to be staring at the brightly lit Star Saber with a blank stare.

* * *

 **What do you think? If you want to leave a question, send me a PM and leave a review. Also the armour Jack is wearing is the Blood Dragon Armour from Mass Effect, just without the lights on the back and a short black cape**

 **Remember to have an awesome day!**


	7. Mass Effect Darby

**An here comes another chapter for this series. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Mass Effect Darby**

 **LOCATION: LOCAL CLUSTER  
SYSTEM: SOL SYSTEM  
PLANET: EARTH  
DATE 2018**

Jack took cover from the incoming fire that came from the Decepticons. As the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the street, Jack took a deep breath, checked his weapon. Seeing that he still had 3/4 of ammo left in the magazine, Jack quickly popped out of cover, aimed and fired two consecutive shots straight to one of the Vehicons legs, bringing it down. Back in cover, Jack grabbed one his grenades, pressed the red button at the top at flung it behind him. Two seconds later the sound of a powerful explosion was heard along with the pained screams of the Vehicons as they were blown up by the grenade, the sound leaving a ringing in his ears.

Peeking from his cover, Jack saw the remains of the Vehicons as large parts of metal and wiring was strewn across the area. Nodding to himself, Jack was about to head towards the rest of the Autobots when his comlink radioed in.

 _"Jack, where are you?!"_ Arcee's voice cried out.

Placing two fingers to his right ear, Jack answered. "A little ways south from you guys. Had to deal with two Vehicons. What's your status."

 _"We've got what we need. We are leaving. Get over here!"_ Arcee said, as the sound of blaster fire could be heard in the background.

"Understood." Jack replied as he quickly ran towards the sound of battle.

Sprinting through the forest, hearing the sound of blasters and shouting getting louder, Jack was starting to worry that the Autobots were being whittled down just so he could get to them. As he vaulted over a fallen tree, Jack heard his comlink beep, signalling that there was was someone contacting him.

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he continued to run through the trees.

 _"Jack where are you! We having a little trouble keeping the Decepticons at bay! I don't think we can wait for much longer."_ Arcee said as an explosion was heard from the other end.

"Damn it! Get your asses out of there. I'll signal for a GroundBridge when it's safe. Now get out of there." Jack said as he stopped running.

 _"I'm not leaving you behind!"_ Arcee argued as more explosions were heard in the background.

"That is an order Arcee! Now get the hell out of here! Go!" Jack ordered.

The sudden sound of a snapping tree was heard. Turning quickly, Jack saw none other than the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron. His blood red optics, staring down at him with his shark like teeth in a grin, Megatron raised his cannon towards him and prepared to fire. Jack however was quicker and aimed his rifle at Megatron's right optic and fired, blinding the warlord and sending him into a frenzy as he quickly covered his damaged optic.

 _"Arcee to Jack, we're back in base. Now send us your coordinates for GroundBridge evac."_ Arcee's voice said in his comlink.

"A little busy at the moment Arcee!" Jack replied as he heard Meagtron scream in rage and chase after him.

Sliding under a log, Jack quickly pressed the Autobot logo on his left breastplate, right where his heart was. The logo lit up in blue as it sent a signal that gave his location for Arcee to sen the GroundBridge.

"Get back here boy! I will rip the flesh off of your bones and show your skull to Optimus!" Megatron raged as he ran after Jack, smashing through tress or batting them aside.

Suddenly a GroundBridge opened a few feet from him, knowing that he did not have time, Jack grabbed a flash grenade and tossed it behind him, hoping that Megatron would be blinded. Except that when Jack did so, Megatron was aiming his cannon at him, hoping to kill the boy before Jack reached the GroundBridge. With Jack tossing the flash at him, Megatron missed his shot and instead of hitting Jack, it hit the GroundBridge.

One thing about Groundbridge or even that of SpaceBridge Technology is that it creates a stable point between two separate points in space and time. It uses Energon to power the bridge to create the energy needed to open the wormhole that links those two points. If two GroundBridge'e are close to each other, they create a feedback loop that sends whoever is unlucky enough to the Phantom Zone that exists outside of regular 3 dimension. Anything that exists in the normal dimension cannot affect the Phantom Zone, and vice versa. However communication is still viable. The only way to escape the Phantom Zone is to repeat the same occurrence or to open a GroundBridge with the same frequency as the Phantom Zone.

Since a GroundBridge/SpaceBridge are made of energy, more specifically regular Energon, if a shot from a blaster were to fire int the Bridge, the shot would simply be absorbed by the Bridge. But if another sort of energy were to come into contact, then it would cause the Bridge to become unstable.

That was the case when Megatron, who had Dark Energon running through him, making his shots that much more deadly and dangerous, fired his weapon at the GroundBridge by accident, causing the Bridge to behave erratically and unstable. Jack did not notice any of this as simply ran into the Bridge. Once stepping through however, the combination of having normal Energon mixed with the dark and chaotic effect of Dark Energon and the body of a young 20 year old caused the GroundBridge to explode in pure energy, causing Megatron to be blown off of his feet and a small crater where the GroundBridge was now lay.

The Autobots would not see Jack Darby again after that incident and well after the war had ended with them victorious. Jack would not see Raf become a significant scientist in the world of engineering. Nor would he see the rise of humanity in to the 22nd century as humans found out about the Mass Relays hidden at the end of their system. He would not see Humanity fly into the stars and meet their first alien which would lead them into the First Contact War. He would not see many things, but the most important to hi was that he would not see his daughter be raised by Miko and grow up.

* * *

 **LOCATION: PETRA NEBULA  
SYSTEM: VETUS SYSTEM  
PLANET: ELYSIUM  
** **DATE: 2176 CE.**

The lush fields of Elysium stretched out, with it's many trees and mountain ranges, many consider this planet a wonderful place to retire. The planet had a sizable population of 8.3 million inhabitants that went about their daily lives. From Humans to Asari, Turian to Elcor, everyone had a place in Elysium. Many in the Alliance Military and other alien military's come here to retire in peace, thus allowing a sizable defense force should anything happen to the colony.

It was this thought that ran through the mind of one 24 year old Jack Darby.

After exiting via GroundBridge in 2172, Jack had learned that he was sent 154 years into the future. He would learn everything that had happened to humanity since he left and the outcome of the Autobot Decepticon War. He learned soon after his disappearance, the war was made public to the rest of humanity and that NEST, the organization that he served under was now renamed as the Interplanetary Combative Training (ICT) Program. He learned that Humanity had found ancient ruins of a race called the Protheans on Mars, which would accelerate humanities venture into space. He learned about the Mass Relays, giant constructions created by the Protheans that allowed for travel throughout the galaxy, about the First Contact War and the Battle at Shanxi.

While Jack was learning everything he could, he also tried to find out about what had happened to his friends and family. He learned that Raf had become one of the greatest engineers/scientists in his time. He created what humanity used in their daily lives. He learned that Fowler and his mum had stayed together for a while before June passed away in 2025 due to a terrorist attack. Fowler had continued with the NEST Program, even though the war was over as a way to bring other soldiers from different countries together. The Autobots had returned to to Cybertron to rebuild their war torn world and would not return until years later when Bumblebee had been tracking a fugitive from Cybertron. When he had asked if any of the Autobots had returned to Earth since then, he was told that they have not and that they mostly keep to Cybertron, although they have been known to visit the Citadel.

When he had learned what had happened to his family, Jack cried to himself when he learned that Miko had raised their daughter without him. It seemed that after he had disappeared, she had decided to stay with Raf and raise their daughter with Raf's help. They had told her about him and why her father was never with her growing up, something that Jack truly wished he had. He had found all of this when the military had provided him with his mother's dairy of her last few years.

After he had learned everything he needed to know, which only took about an entire month to study and practice everything that needed to be learnt, he was invited to train under the ICT. Even though he was considered a founding member, there were many things that he had to learn in order for him to get through the program. However, it did not take him long to finish his training and was thus awarded the internal designation of N1. He would return yearly to complete the N-School training and by the time he was 27 he had graduated to N6, the highest designation one could receive before N, which very few could achieve.

Deciding to take some time for himself, Jack left Earth for Elysium, somewhere quiet to just relax and set his priorities in order. He had rented out an apartment to stay in, carrying with him his weapons and armour, as well as some clothes for him to wear. While he doubted anything had could happen in Elysium, he wanted to be sure.

That was two weeks ago.

Now, Jack was fighting for his life as Batarian warlords, pirates and slavers launched a full scale assault on Elysium. It happened so fast that many didn't know what was going on. Jack did not have the time or patience to find out and just strapped on his N6 armour, grabbed his weapons and ran out the door. As he had left his apartment, he could hear a massive amount of gunfire coming from his left. Sprinting towards the fire, Jack spotted a squad of Batarians shooting down fleeing civilians.

Snarling at the sheer brutality and death of those civilians, Jack grabbed his customized Hahne-Kedar Lancer Assault Rifle and blasted the Batarians down with ease. While the factory model of the Lancer Assault Rifle had a fairly moderate overheat time, Jack had made sure to switch the weapons cooling capacitors with an upgraded version, thus making the rifle nearly impossible to overheat, unless he was using explosive rounds, which would cause the rifle to overheat in about five shots. He also customized his rifle to have a scope at the top for better accuracy and a longer barrel that reduces the spread of his shots.

"Run! Get to the shelter!" Jack ordered as he ran further into the city.

As Jack ran through the city, firing at any of the invading party, Jack kept a look out for any other Alliance soldiers that he knew were helping with the defenses. Turning a corner, Jack immediately took cover behind a fallen column as he saw a large group of Batarians and pirates speaking to each other.

"Come on! I heard that the civilians are being held in some kind of shelter." One of the Batarians said.

"It's going to be well defended though." One the pirates said.

"Don't worry. We' have that covered." the Batarian said.

The pirate nodded and followed the Batarians to where he knew the shelter was. Knowing he could not let them get to the shelter, Jack popped out of cover and sprayed the enemies with bullets from behind the group, catching them by surprise.

"Ambush!" One of the pirates shouted, as he and the others took cover.

Getting back into cover, Jack kept his head down as the Batarians and slavers kept firing at his position. Suddenly the sound of explosions caught everyone's attention. peeking out of cover, Jack saw that most of the Batarians were dead from an explosion.

"Behind us!" one of them shouted as he looked around hoping to find where the explosion came from.

Using this chance, Jack quickly shot down the rest of the pirates until there was none left. Coming out of cover, Jack searched for where his mysterious rescuer was. Not finding anything, Jack looked at the bodies of the dead Batarians and pirates, hoping to find any information on who it was that was leading this assault.

"I didn't think that i would find another N6 operative here." A female voice sounded out.

Reacted with years of training, Jack held his rifle in his hand and aimed at where the voice came from. He saw that he was aiming at a human woman with short fiery red hair, with glowing green eyes that held the same spark of fire that he once saw in Miko. Jack recognized her immediately as Jane Shepard.

"Jane! Good to see you!" Jack greeted with a wide grin, as he lowered his weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I suppose. Finding out who the leader of this assault is. If you mean by why I'm here on Elysium, then I'm on shore leave." Jane answered.

Jack nodded at her explanation as he stood up. "I think it's best if we make our way to the shelter. The civilians will need someone to defend them." Jack said as he began to run towards the shelter.

"Got it." Jane said as she followed after him.

* * *

"Keep firing! We can beat them back!" Jack ordered as he continued to fire his weapon at the slowly approaching army of batarians, slavers and pirates.

"Damn it! Weapon's overheated, cover me!" Jane cursed as she hid behind cover.

"You know you could just upgrade your weapon to not overheat so quickly." Jack said as he killed one of the slavers with a headshot.

"I would if I had the time." Jane replied as her weapon had finally cooled down.

The sound of screaming was heard from their right flank as the marines that were there were all killed by a grenade, leaving their entire right flank exposed.

"Damn it! Cover me while I make my way there!" Jack ordered as he sprinted towards the cover where the marines just were.

They're getting closer!" Jane shouted as the Batarians sensed a weakness in their defenses.

"Just hold them off!" Jack shouted back as he fired at a propane tank killing ten of their attackers in the resulting explosion.

The sound of engine's roaring drew everyone's attention. Looking up at where the sound was coming from, everyone was shocked to see an F-61 Trident Fighter in silver perform a steep dive towards the ground. It shocked everyone even more when the fighter seemed to shift and transform and soon enough a two-story tall robot was towering above them.

"I know that face." Jack whispered as he was shocked to see him still alive.

"Fear me lesser creatures! I am Starscream! And I am here to conquer this pathetic planet!" Star scream boasted as he aimed his weapons and both sides of the battle.

"It's a bloody Decepticon." Jane whispered, both in awe at the robot and in fear as she knew the amount of destruction they could unleash.

"Your still as cowardly as you were with Megatron, Starscream! How are you still alive!" Jack called out as he switched his ammo to his explosive rounds and aimed his rifle at Starscream, with Jane doing the same.

"What! How are you still alive! I thought Megatron killed you!" Starscream asked.

"I'm hard to kill." Jack said before firing his weapon at Starscream's legs, blowing them off.

"AHHHH" Starscream screamed. "My legs! You shot my legs! I'll kill you boy!"

"I'd like to see you try." Jack said as he fired his weapon once more, this time at Starscream's head, killing him.

A silence hung in the air as everyone was left speechless on the fact that this young human had not only killed a Decepticon, which were known to be as hard to kill as a Thresher Maw, but also seemed to know him, making this encounter all the more shocking.

"Who's next?" Jack asked, aiming his weapon the invaders.

The sound of hundreds of weapons falling to the ground was heard as every single Batarian, pirate and slaver dropped their weapons and ran off.

 _"This is the SSV Agincourt to any ground teams. The invading forces have pulled back and are on full retreat. Reinforcements are on their way."_ Someone said over the radio.

"Looks like we did it Jane." Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah we did." Jane replied, her voice breathless.

"Something the matter?" Jack asked.

"On no, nothing's wrong, except that you just managed to take down a Decepticon with ease." Jane snarked back.

"You do realize that the only reason it was so easy is because he was shocked at seeing me." Jack said.

"So how do two know each other?" Jane asked.

"Starscream and I were at odds many times in my younger days. Back then I was not part of the military, however when I did, it made me an even bigger target as I was one of the few that managed to meet him and survive and to do so multiple times." Jack explained.

"Well it seems that your rivalry has finally come to an end." Jane remarked.

Jack chuckled. "Yes well, that at least closes that chapter of my life. Now all I have to do is live out the rest of my life in peace and quiet."

Jane gave a bark of laughter. "Ha! The day they don't need us, is the day there is no more conflict in the universe." She said.

Jack chuckled. "Well, lets at least enjoy the fact the civilians are safe and that this is over." he said as he watched the SSV Agincourt, along with other frigates and fighters fly overhead.

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **This, I believe is not my best, but it has been something that has been in my mind ever since I played the Mass Effect Trilogy recently. Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. If you have a question, PM me.**

 **And remember to have an Awesome Day.**


	8. Star Wars Rebels

**Another chapter for you. This time its a Star Wars Jack Darby one, please enjoy.**

* * *

Jack's Rebels

Sharply turning around a corner, Jack leaped over a crate and sprinted through the busy streets, pushing past people. Jack could hear the sounds of heavy boots going off as the Stormtroopers gave chase.

All this over a stupid accident.

Jack Darby was a young human of eighteen years. He came from the planet Earth, where a majority of humans believed that they were alone in the universe. But for him and his two friends, Miko Nakadai and Rafeal Esquivel, along with his mother June Darby and the United States Government, they knew that they were not alone. That revelation came in the form of giant robots called Cybertronians.

These Cybertronians came from the planet of Cybertron, an entire planet that was made of metal. The history of the Cybertronians stretched back as far as time itself. In times long past, there were two titans of absolute power, one embodying the characteristics of Creation and Balance, the other was the embodiment of Chaos and Destruction. They were brothers. they were **Primus** and **Unicron**.

For eons, both brothers fought, the balance of power shifting between them more time than can be counted. For what purpose they fought, is still a mystery and perhaps something that might never be answered. However, **Primus** knew that their battle would not last for all eternity and so created the Thirteen Primes.

They were **Prima** , the leader of the Thirteen and wielded the Star Saber. **Vector Prime** , who had the ability to control Space and Time with his Blades of Time. **Alpha Trion** , the Keeper of Records. **Solus Prime** was the artificer of the group and created many of the Thirteens fabled weapons with her Forge of Solus Prime. **Micronus Prime** was the conscience of the Thirteen and the very first Mini-Con. **Alchemist Prime** was a student of the elemental structure of the natural world, he helped to co-find the civilization of Cybertron alongside Alpha Trion. **Nexus Prime** was the very first and greatest Combiner, granted the ability to separate himself with his Enigma of Combination. **Onyx Prime** was the first beast form Cybertronian, a primitive and spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls, and even the afterlife through his three-faced Tryptych Mask. **Amalgamous Prime** was the first Cybertronian to be able to transform and was the basis in which all other Cybertronions are able to transform. **Quintus Prime** was a perfectionist and had the Emberstone, which allowed him to create life; the Quintessons being one of them. **Leige Maximo** was the manipulator and was the reason for the fall of the Thirteen. **Megatronus** was the counter balance to **Prima** and wielded the Requiem Blaster and would later be known as **The Fallen**. **Optimus Prime** was the mediator of the Thirteen and would be later reincarnated as Orion Pax.

After creating the Thirteen, **Primus** was finally able to cast **Unicron** out of Cybertron and soon after became one with Cybertron's very core and creating life through the Well of Allsparks while **Unicron** was never heard from. In fact his body had floated to what would one day become the Solar System. His gigantic form had his own gravity and debris of rocks and asteroids collected around the slumbering titan, and after eons became the Earth's very core.

He would not awaken for billions of years until the planets in between Cybertron and Earth were aligned, causing the magnetic poles to shift, causing **Unicron** to wake from his sleep. However, due to his long slumber, he could no longer take physical form but he could take on forms by creating avatars in his image. It took the combined abilities of Team Prime and Megatron, who was their guide to **Unicron's** very spark. With the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus placed **Unicron** back in stasis, only to lose his memories of **Optimus Prime** and reverted to the mentality of Orion Pax.

But before Optimus and the Autobots followed Megatron, Optimus gave a special artifact to Jack. The artifact was actually the Key to Vector Sigma, as he wold later learn and that it would guide any to the collective wisdom and memories of the Primes. It took time and planning, with a small bit of help from Starscream, but soon enough, the Autobots managed to takeover the SpaceBridge that the Decepticons built and sent Jack, along with Arcee, to Cybertron.

After managing to download Optimus' memories, and also taking down a Insecticon with some help from some Scraplets, they drove all the way back to their original point of entry. However when they got there, they stopped short of entering when they did not receive any sort of communication from Ratchet or the team. Worried, Arcee went in first and Jack followed soon after to see her facing down Megatron, with the other Autobots down and Optimus kneeling, battered and bruised. After Jack managed to bring Optimus back to the way he was, he sent Megatron flying back when the warlord tried to attack. Unfortunately as they were escaping, Megatron fired a blast of his weapon and managed to hit the floor near Jack sending him flying from the shockwave and into the SpaceBridge.

Normally Jack would be worried as he would be sent back to Cybertron, unfortunately the controls for the SpaceBridge must have been damaged. So instead of landing on Cybertron, he was sent to another Galaxy, far, far away.

* * *

Finding a dead end, Jack looked around for a viable escape, only to find none but back from the way he came. Knowing that there was no way for him to scale the buildings, Jack let out a low growl in frustration as he now had but one option left to him. Grabbing the handle of his DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Jack waited and watched as the group of eight Stormtroopers turn the corner and faced him, their weapons trained on him.

Closing his eyes, Jack concentrated and snapped his eyes open, the world around his slowing down as he saw the people behind the group of Stormtroopers moving slowly. Sometime after his arrival to this new galaxy, he learned that he had some control of a power called The Force. From what he had learned, the Force was some sort of energy that only a select portion of the inhabitants of this galaxy could wield.

These Force Sensitives were called Jedi and they normally took up the role of Peacekeepers throughout the galaxy and were widely respected. It seemed that up until a decade ago, the Jedi were fighting for the Republic until they were put down by the Clones that the Jedi commanded and the Republic was reformed into the Galactic Empire.

Since he knew that he could not find a teacher for his new found abilities, he just took what he information he had gleamed and practiced with what he could. After much practice and much cursing, he managed to be able to push or pull objects towards him, manipulate the environment such as lifting objects. He could even jump higher and run faster than ever before, but it would really drain him of his stamina after using those so he simply used them in the most dire of circumstances.

This was not one of them.

Yet before he could draw his blaster, something else caught his attention, or rather his senses. He reached out with his senses and was able to gleam four other people just behind the Stormtroopers. He could sense a large creature, probably a Wookie, standing next the giant was a female while the other two glowed brightly. This startled Jack for a moment before coming to the conclusion that the two others were also Force Sensitive as he also glowed whenever he reached out with the Force.

"Hands Up!" One of the Stormtroopers ordered.

"Seriously? All this over an accident." Jack replied calmly.

"I said hands up!" The Stormtrooper ordered again.

"Alright. But first, you may want to look behind you." Jack said.

"Like we're gonna fall for that trick!" One of the Stormtroopers said.

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Two subsequent thumps were heard as the Stormtroopers all turned around and faced the group behind them. Jack took this moment and drew his blaster and fired at the two Stormtroopers closest to him. Once they were down all hell broke as the other Stormtroopers fired their weapons.

Jack dodged the shots aimed at him and used the Force to do a wall run before firing his blaster, taking down the other two Stormtroopers. This made the remaining Stormtroopers aware that he was behind them as Jack returned his blaster to its holster on his right leg. As the last two troopers turned to aim at him, Jack crouched slightly and made an X gesture with his arms, palm facing outwards as he sent a Force Push, sending the Stormtroopers flying to each side of the alleyway, knocking them out.

Jack looked at the fallen Stormtroopers around him before turning his gaze towards the four others. The first person he noticed was that the large creature was not in fact a Wookie, but rather a Lasat and judging by the Bo-Rifle that he carried, this Lasat was part of the High Honor Guard. The second person he noticed was a short female wearing a very colorful Mandalorian armour. The other two people was what kept his interest as he could feel the Force coming from them, more especially from the younger of the two.

"That guy just used the Force Kanan! Is he a Jedi like you?" The Lasat asked the taller man.

Before this Kanan could answer, Jack beat him to the punch. "No, I am not a Jedi, Lasat." Jack replied. "My name is Jack Darby and it is an honor to meet one of the Lasat High Honor Guard."

This seemed to unnerve the Lasat as he seemed to step back a little. "Uh, thanks?" He said, as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Name's Zeb."

"Well if introductions are going around. My name's Ezra Bridger and that's Kanan Jarrus and Sabine Wren." The young kid introduced as he pointed at the last two members.

The Mandalorian, Sabine, took off her helmet and Jack was astounded that she actually looked similar to Miko, in the fact that she looked very much like an Asian would back on Earth. The teenager seemed to be no older than he was and had dark blue hair with orange highlights. All in all, Jack was quiet taken with the young Mandalorian.

Jack quickly caught himself and returned his gaze towards the others. "So, we have a Lasat High Honor Guard, a Mandalorian and a Jedi and his Padawan. Is there anyone else you have in your little band of yours?" Jack asked.

"Well we have a droid called Chopper and our pilot, Hera." Ezra answered. "So. Why were they chasing you?"

"Oh that. Well, it seemed that I accidentally bumped one of the high ranking officers into a some stalls, which caused him to fall and land and all the fruits to land on him. Was pretty funny up until the point where he orders my arrest." Jack and Ezra laughed uproariously while Sabine and Kanan gave small smiles.

"Why don't you join us? We could always use another Force user on the _Ghost_ , and hey, maybe Kanan could help teach us more about the Force!" Ezra said, excited that there was another Force user.

"Sure, why not? Not like I have anything else to do." Jack answered.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kanan exclaimed as he tried to make sense of what just happened. "Now despite what Ezra has just mentioned about 'maybe' teaching you more aspects about the Force, we can't just bring you along without Hera's approval."

"Okay." Jack replied slowly. "So why don't you just call her and ask?"

"Well...Fine." Kanan said before being stopping himself and grabbing his communicator. "Hera, we seem to have found ourselves another Ezra."

 _"Say that again Kanan. Did you just say you found another Force User?"_ A female's voice sounded over. A familiar voice that Jack knew.

"Hera! Hera Syndulla! Is that you?" Jack asked.

 _"Jack is that you?"_ Hera's voice spoke from the communicator. _"You're alive."_

"I am Hera." Jack replied. "I know that this is quite sudden, but do you think there's one more spot for me?" he asked.

Hera's excitement could be heard from the communicator. _"Of course! There's always room for one more on the Ghost."_

"Thanks Hera, see you soon." Jack said as Hera turned the communicator off. "Well, I guess that answers your question Kanan."

Zeb chuckled as he clapped Kanan on the back. "I like him already."

* * *

As Kanan and the others brought Jack back to their ship, they asked many questions about himself. To which Jack simply told them that he would need Hera's help with answering as his answers was something that would make them question his sanity. As the group got closer to the Ghost, they noticed the ramp was down and that Hera was standing at the bottom with Chopper next to her.

Once the group reached Hera, Jack stepped up to Hera and stared at her. "Hey Hera. Long time no see." he said with a smile.

Hera had tears flowing down her cheeks as she gazed upon the young man standing before her. "Jack." she said as she took off her right glove and placed it upon Jack's cheek. "You're alive.

Jack did not answer but rather pulled Hera into a tight hug which Hera returned. "I missed you Hera. I'm sorry about what had happened, but it was the only way.,"

"I know." Hera sniffled out before pulling herself away. "Unfortunately, your room is taken by Kanan, though I did store what you owned."

That surprised Jack. "You kept them?" he asked.

"Of course, They were important to not only you, but they were also something for me to remember you by." Hera replied.

That was when Chopper decided to cut in, offended to be ignored for so long. He sent out a series of warbles and garbles and using his claws to indicate his emotions. Jack chuckled, even though he did not know what Chopper just said, he would assume he was just as excited to see him.

"Good to see you too Chopper. Have you been taking care of Hera while I was away?" he asked jokingly, to which Chopper warbled out an answer positively.

"Stop it you two." Hera scolded playfully. "Come on in, I'm sure the others are just bursting with questions."

"Which I will leave you to answer as you already know most of my story." Jack said as he followed Hera.

As Hera led them to the Lounge, Jack was remembering all the times he would walk around the ship. Once Jack was in the main area, Jack took a seat on the couch and watched as everyone got comfortable. Once they were, Hera began to recount how she met him, his story, where he came from and how he came to the galaxy.

* * *

 **So there it is. A Star Wars with Jack Darby story concept. If enough people want me to turn this into an actual story then I will. Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts, and if you have any questions or suggestions, either PM me or leave it in the reviews. And remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	9. Old Soldiers Never Die

**Another chapter for you guys, this time a more heavy focus on Jack and Silas. Enjoy.**

* * *

Old Soldiers never die

Running through the facility, Jack, Miko and Raf were trying to outrun the M.E.C.H soldiers that were after them. Taking a right turn, Jack saw the only door at the end of the hallway and had Miko and Raf enter it before entering. Jack saw that they were in a weapons storeroom with the racks filled with different firearms. Finding a table, he pushed it to the door keep the M.E.C.H soldiers from entering.

"Everyone OK?" he asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Miko was panting as she leaned against the wall. "Ev-Everything good here." she said panting before sitting on the floor.

"Raf?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine Jack." the Hispanic boy replied.

Jack nodded in acknowledgment as he began to survey the room, looking for an escape they could use. He noticed that there was a window that led outside. Moving towards the window, he opened the door and looked outside and was dismayed that the rest of the base was crawling with M.E.C.H agents, all of them running, searching for them. Even if they managed to get out of the window and into the open, they would be caught easily. Closing the window, Jack went over to Miko and Raf to tell them the situation.

"Well, it seems that we can't use the window as an escape." he stated.

"Why not." Raf asked.

"The base is crawling with M.E.C.H agents looking for us. Even if we did leave this room, we'd be spotted easily." he explained.

"How did this even happen?" Raf asked as he looked to the floor dejectedly.

Jack thought back to how this all began and could not help but glare at the wall in anger. The Autobot's had heard from Agent Fowler that M.E.C.H was demanding that the Autobots were to turn themselves to them. The consequence should they choose not to was the exposure of themselves and their war against the Decepticons to the public. Agent Fowler had said to Optimus to not give in to their demands and Optimus was inclined to agree when Silas sent a second message, this time with a video of himself with a bunch of his agents dragging an unconscious June Darby as an extra incentive.

This of course had Jack demanding to go save his mother, something that Optimus, Arcee and Agent Fowler had immediately shot down, telling him about how they would not risk his life and that they promised to rescue his mother, even at the expense of their secret going public. Jack acquiesced to their requests and said that he would stay.

That did not last long for as soon as the Autobots opened the GroundBridge, he leaped over the railing and landed onto the ground and sprinted through the GroundBridge, Miko and Raf following him soon after. Something that Ratchet nor Fowler were able to stop as they were still shocked that Jack would actually pull a Miko on them.

As soon as the three of them made it through the GroundBridge, Jack had hid them behind some crates and watched as the Autobots surrender themselves to M.E.C.H. Knowing that so long as his mother and the evidence was hanging over the Autobots heads, they would acquiesce to any demand Silas made. Knowing that, he brought Miko and Raf to an empty terminal and asked Raf to find the evidence and delete it.

Knowing that they did not have much time, Raf quickly found the evidence and deleted it. Unfortunately that let off warning alarms and soon, Jack had Miko and Raf follow him as they ran from the alarmed soldiers. The only problem left was to find his mother and help the Autobots get out of their predicament.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this guys." Jack said as he sat down in front of Miko and Raf.

"It's OK Jack. We would have done the same thing." Raf assured him.

"Yeah. No need to beat yourself up over this." Miko said, before gaining a puzzled look. "Although that leap over the railing was quite the feat. Pretty cool."

"Yeah, how are you even able to walk Jack? You should have at least hurt yourself from that height." Raf asked as he searched Jack's legs for anything out of place.

"I dunno. I've always been able to do things that normal people would have trouble doing without hurting themselves." Jack answered. "Always knew I was different from others."

"What do you mean?" Miko asked.

"I've always found myself able to run faster, lift heavy stuff with ease and have faster reflexes. I also seem to have a higher tolerance to pain for some reason." Jack explained.

"Sounds like the abilities of a Super Soldier, like Captain America." Raf stated.

"Dude! Maybe you can be a hero!" Miko exclaimed.

"No Miko. I don't want to be a hero." Jack stated.

"I think I remember a theory about the American Government possibly wanting to create a team of Special Forces that were a cut above the rest." Raf stated.

"I assume the theory never went anywhere?" Jack asked.

"Oh no. In fact the this so called 'Special Forces' made some headlines, but they were left antonymous. This lasted for about five years before being disbanded in 2012 due to unforeseen circumstances." Raf explained.

"Hmm." Jack hummed.

The banging of the door drew everyone's attention. Grabbing a nearby rifle, Jack checked the safety of the weapon, grabbed a magazine of bullets and loaded the rifle. Bearing the rifle to his shoulder, he watched as the table began to move away from the table inch by inch as the doors banging grew in intensity.

"Do you know how to use that?" Miko asked.

"All that time playing Call of Duty has got to be worth something. Other than that, no." Jack answered. "I need you to hide somewhere."

Miko ad Raf nodded before hiding behind a sectioned part of the wall providing a good cover for them.

Once Miko and Raf were safely hidden, Jack watched the door as the burst open and instead of a squad of M.E.C.H soldiers, a man wearing a strange looking metal mask with a red visor covering everything up until his forehead. There was a prominent scar that ran across his forehead and into the mask while he had a short mop of white hair.

The man also wore blue, white and red jacket with a pair of red gloves on his hands. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with a pistol strapped to his right leg and a pair of heavy metal combat boots. The most interesting focus however was the strange rifle that he was carrying. It looked like nothing he had ever seen and looked more like something from a video game.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he kept his weapon trained on the strange man.

"Put the gun down kid." The man growled out.

"Not until you answer my questions!" Jack countered, not letting the man's voice or overall presence intimidate him.

"The name's Soldier 76, and that's all you're getting. As for why I'm here, it's simple, save your mother and destroy M.E.C.H once and for all." Soldier 76 answered.

"How do you know that she's my mother?" Jack asked, suspicious.

"Family resemblance." 76 answered. "Now, I suggest you stop hiding your friends and follow me if you want to rescue the Autobots."

Miko and Raf slowly came out of their hiding spot and stood behind Jack, who had not let go of the rifle. Soldier 76 did not say anything as he turned around and Jack knew where he decided to get his name from as stitched to the back was a large 76. Jack, with his rifle, Miko and Raf all followed after the strange man.

As they exited the storage, they found that the group chasing them was all unconscious and in pain. Slowly walking past the soldiers, the three teenagers sneaked alongside 76 as he led them through the base and upstairs. Eventually they came up to a walkway that overlooked the warehouse that was M.E.C.H's current base.

Below them they could see Silas and a large group of M.E.C.H soldiers surrounding the Autobots as they were strapped down. Further back, they could see June Darby strapped to a chair with a pair of M.E.C.H soldiers keeping guard.

"What do we do now 76?" Miko asked as she looked on in worry.

"I'M going to take out the soldiers. You three are getting down and find some cover. Wait until the fights over and you can save your friends." 76 replied.

Jack nodded and pulled Miko and Raf back down the stairs and navigated their way behind some crates. From this position, he could see that he had a good position to take down the two guards with his mother. Knowing that he would have to wait for 76 to create that distraction, Jack told Miko and Raf to stay put as he sneaked behind the crates and just behind the two guards.

"I'VE GOT YOU IN MY SIGHTS!" 76's voice cut through the silent base like a loudspeaker.

The next thing he knew, M.E.C.H soldiers were dropping like flies as the others began to panic and were searching from where the weapons fire was coming from. Grabbing the opportunity, Jack vaulted over the crates and ran towards the right soldier and using his momentum, grabbed the man behind the head and brought his face to the concrete floor, knocking him out. Landing on his back, Jack quickly rolled onto one knee and fired his rifle at the man, killing him.

Panting heavily from the adrenaline, Jack quickly composed himself and untied his mother from the chair.

"Jack! Are you ok?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine mum." Jack reassured her. "We have to hide now before-"

"Before what?" a voice asked.

Turning swiftly, finger on the trigger, Jack aimed his weapon and found that it was Silas who was aiming his pistol at Jack. A tense standoff as Jack and Silas glared at each other. The Autobots, who had managed to break out of their restraints, towered over everyone and kept a look out for anymore M.E.C.H soldiers.

"You surprise me Jack. I never took you as someone who knows how to handle a firearm." Silas complemented.

"To much time playing Call of Duty." Jack replied.

"Ah yes. But tell me, do you even know how to fight someone unarmed." Silas asked as he threw his pistol to the side.

"Enough to beat you down." Jack snarled as he did the same to his rifle and held his fists up.

Jack and Silas said nothing as they slowly circled around each other. Not wanting to stall the fight, Jack threw the first punch which Silas dodged to and returned the favor by backhanding Jack. The force of the backhand sent Jack spinning, however he used this momentum to quickly use his enhanced strength to deliver a powerful right hook, sending Silas to the ground.

"Haha. Not bad kid, but it will take more then that to beat me down." Silas taunted.

"I've got plenty more you bastard." Jack growled out.

Silas laughed at Jack's response. "You have spirit boy. Tell me, you know that the only way to stop me is to kill me. Can you do that?"

Jack did not reply to Silas' question and simply made a 'bring it' gesture to Silas.

Silas growled in anger as he quickly got up and loosened his shoulders and charged at him with a furious flurry of punches. Jack either had to dodge or block most of them, but some managed to land. Silas finished his flurry with a kick to Jack's abdomen. Landing on his back, Jack was running on pure instinct as he placed his hands behind him and flipped back up on to his feet.

"My turn." Jack stated, as he charged at Silas.

Jack ducked under when Silas tried to land a right hook and returned fire by letting out a series of punches hard at Silas' abdomen. When Silas tried to knee him in the face, Jack blocked the attack and pushed Silas back to give him room to roll forwards and give a sharp kick to Silas' chest, sending him on his back. However the leader of M.E.C.H did not stay down and quickly got back up and moved so fast he caught Jack off guard, that cost him as Silas landed a powerful punch to his jaw. Silas did not let up as he kneed Jack in the stomach and grabbed him by the throat and held him up.

Jack slammed his palms against Silas' ears, making lose his grip and clutch his ringing ears in pain. When Silas tried to throw a blind hay-maker at him, Jack grabbing the older man's arm and, using his strength, tossed Silas up and over to the ground a few meters ahead. Fueled by adrenaline and anger, Jack walked up to the groaning Silas and grabbed him by the collar and began to smash his fist against the man's face.

"JACK! STOP! STOP JACK! STOP IT!" his mother's voice called out but he ignored her pleas as he continued to beat a now bloody Silas.

Just as he was about to land another blow a strong grip held him back. Turning to who had stopped him, Jack's eyes were met with the red glow of Soldier 76's visor. Jack tried to get out of the man's grip only for his hold on his arm to tighten. Panting heavily, Jack let his arms go slack and sighed as he nodded towards the soldier. the masked man let Jack's arm go and watched as Jack stood up.

As Jack walked towards his mother, the soldier next to him a gun shot rang out and Jack was suddenly pushed to the side. Looking to where he just stood, a now wounded Soldier 76 was standing, clutching side as blood began to seep through the fabric of his jacket and onto the floor. Running to the wounded man, Jack caught him from falling and turned his head to see Silas holding onto a smoking gun.

Furious that Silas would try to kill him in such a backhanded way, Jack grabbed the pistol from Soldier's thigh holster and shot at Silas' head, killing him. Putting the gun back into the holster, Jack helped 76 onto his feet.

* * *

"How is he mom?" Jack asked as he stared at the half naked man lying on the gurney.

After they managed to get back to the base, June quickly got to work on the wounded soldier. She stripped him of his jacket and hidden armor and got to work on his wound, all the while leaving his mask on. After about an hour of intense medical care, she managed to remove the bullet and seal the wound shut as well as bandage him up.

"He's still unconscious but recovering." June answered. "Now, lets take a look at you."

"I'm fine mom." Jack said as he tried to wave her off.

His mother simply glared at him. Jack sighed and nodded his head and let his mother check him for any injuries. He sometimes didn't know why she did. Half the time he was injured, he would recover pretty damn quickly, something that always baffled his mom.

A groan was heard from and both mother and son turned to see Soldier 76 clutch his side as he tried to sit up. His mother quickly rushed to the man's side and helped him up.

"Careful! You still haven't recovered properly to be pushing your body." His mother chastised.

The man chuckled as he was finally sitting. "You still haven't changed June." the man said.

"How do you know my name?" June asked.

76 did not answer, instead he grabbed the mask that hid his face slowly lifted it off of is face. June gasped as she stared at the man's face. Jack was also shocked at seeing the man's face. There, sitting on the gurney, wounded from a gunshot was a now weathered, scarred and older Aaron Darby, Jack's father and June's husband.

"Hey." Aaron greeted as he smiled at his wife and son.

SLAP!

The sound of flesh smacking flesh was heard as a very red spot was left on Aaron's cheek. June's cheeks had tears flowing down them as she stared at her husband. The same one that she and Jack had thought was dead for years. Yet evidence was literally sitting in front of them that disproves that notion.

"Guess I deserved that." Aaron said.

"YOU! YOU! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER SELFISH BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO US! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!" June screamed as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"June." Aaron said quietly. "I never intended for any of you to think that I was dead, but it had to be done." he stated.

"Why?" Jack asked. "What possible reason could justify you leaving us for six years?"

"It's because of Silas." Aaron stated. "Back when I was still part of the Special Forces and before you were born, I was tasked to join an even more special task force."

"The Super Soldier Program?" Jack asked.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know about the program?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "My friend, Raf, he said that the government wanted to create a special task force. He said it only laster for five years before being disbanded in 2012.

"Officially, yes. Unofficially, the program has been implemented since 1998 and the only reason that it was not announced sooner was because of the fact that the program was a top level secret. The only reason it was announced to the public was because there was a leak about the Super Soldier Program and the government decided to just announce it to the world, saying that it was only just started." Aaron explained.

"Is that why Jack has his enhanced abilities." June asked to which Aaron nodded his head.

"So what happened?" Jack asked.

"Silas." Aaron growled. "The bastard betrayed us and tried to kill some of the other Super Soldiers. I was lucky enough to survive. He kept going on about a New World Order and sing technology to get there. Bat shit crazy."

"Still doesn't explain why you didn't say anything." Jack pointed out.

Aaron sighed. "After Silas' betrayal, he wanted to kill any of the soldiers that did not join him and he was going to use any way to make sure they joined. The only way I was going to keep you safe was by tricking him into thinking that I had died in the explosion."

"Explosion." Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

"The Colorado explosion that took out 20 soldiers." Aaron clarified.

"That was you!?" Jack exclaimed.

Aaron nodded. "Yes, the soldiers that were found dead were all part of Silas' fledgling M.E.C.H. With me presumed dead, Silas had no reason to target you or June and I made sure to check up on you."

"Why now?" June asked.

"With Silas dead and most of his little group dealt with, M.E.C.H has very little left to stand on." Aaron explained. "The only thing left is if you will allow me to return and be the father and husband that I should be."

"You left us for six years dad. I would love nothing more to have you back but I-." Jack said.

'Your afraid that I'm not the same man I once was." Aaron finished. "While a part of me died that day, there has not been a day that has gone by where I would have loved nothing more than to rip my mask off and return to you. But if I did, Silas would know and target you. I had to make sure that Silas payed for his crimes before I could come home."

"I missed you Aaron. Come home please." June whispered s she grabbed Aaron's hand and held onto it.

"Jack?" Aaron asked.

Jack nodded his head and gave his father a hug. Aaron returned the hug with an arm of his own, while the other did the same to June.

At last, their family was reunited.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. As for Aaron's attire, just Google Soldier 76 and you will see his attire and weapon, it's the same. Now an important announcement. I have put up a poll on my profile page for you to vote on which chapter from this series you wish for me to create into a full story. You can only choose three, so choose carefully and the poll will last until the end of this month.**

 **A new poll will be added for any new chapters that are added to this series, including this chapter as this will be the first in the new poll.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. If you have any questions or suggestions, either PM me or leave it in the reviews. Anyway, remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	10. Son of Thunder

**Hello! Here is another chapter for you all. This chapter is going to be VERY different than the others as this chapter will skip many points in Jack's life as this story keeps coming back to me and I'm just itching to write this into a full story, but I want you opinions on it so that I know if you want this. Also this will be MUCH shorter than the other so forewarning. Oh and spoilers for Infinity war if you have not seen it yet.**

* * *

Son of Thunder

Jack did not remember much about his father and whatever pictures of him and his mom had were kept with her. Whenever he asked about his father, his mother would simply tell him that she would explain everything when he was older. He was seventeen now and was still wondering about his father.

Well that would be the case if he did not have this strange man claiming to be his father standing in front of his door.

Indeed, standing in front of his front door was this giant of a man with muscles all around. His golden locks of hair swept back neatly and dressed in a plain old blue shirt and long sleeved jacket with a pair of jeans and simple shoes. Another thing of notice to Jack was the umbrella he was holding on to.

"Hello Jack." The man greeted.

"Uhhh...who are you and how do you know my name?" Jack asked.

"What? You mother didn't tell you who I was?" the man asked.

"I think she would mention she knew a giant of a man." Jack sassed back.

The man barked out a laugh and gave Jack a massive grin. "No surprise Jack. I told your mother to make no mention of myself or who I was."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I think it's best that your mother explain who I am Jack." The man said.

"So you come here claiming to be my father and yet want my mother to explain something that you can do so right now?" Jack clarified.

"Of course!" the man answered with a massive smile.

Jack simply shook his head and would let his mother deal with this clearly insane man.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean you're talking about training me in something that I have no control over." Jack asked as he and Thor stood in the empty training grounds.

"Don't worry yourself so much Jack. I was just like you when I was your age." Thor replied. "Well not really, bu that point I had some mastery in my powers and could already fight against some of the best warriors in Asgard." he continued.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence dad." Jack drawled out.

"Don't you worry yourself so much Jack. Just concentrate on summoning small arcs of lightning." Thor instructed.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes and held his hands in front of him and concentrated on doing as his father instructed. He concentrated on feeling the air around him and willing the energy he could feel inside himself to slowly trickle out in small arcs.

"Good, let the energy flow through you. Let the current flow through and around you. Remember that while lightning is a force of nature, as the son of the God of Thunder, you will have just as much control over it as I do and that means it will bend to your will." Thor explained.

Jack did just that as he felt the currents of electricity flow through him and though he could not see it, he could definitely feel the hairs on his arms stand out, his skin tingling and the energy just wanting to burst forth. Jack however kept a tight leash on the flow to not let it overwhelm him and used the meditation practices that Loki had been teaching him to not let the overwhelming feeling drown his own thoughts.

He let out a slow breath as he slowly summoned sparks to his fingers. He felt his fingers twitch every time he some small jolt was let out. As he felt the sparks dance around his fingers, he let out his power a little more and turned the sparks into tiny arcs of lightning to dance around his hands. He felt the arcs move along his entire hand and Jack could not help but shudder as it felt as if there was a spider crawling up his hands. Jack calmed himself as he almost lost control for that split second before taking another calming breath and opened his eyes and watched as the lightning danced in around his hands. He could not help but let out a bright smile at the control he now had over his powers.

* * *

Jack struggled to escape the Terracon's grasp. Even with his immense strength, something about the exposure of concentrated Dark Energon seemed just drain him. He stared in horror as he saw the bloodied figure of his parents. His mother was even worse as she was simply human and looked as if she was on the verge of dying herself. His father was a little better off with his godly powers, despite being weakened.

"Now do you see powers are unmatched and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Unicron said.

He watched as Unicron walked over to his parents and grabbed on to his father's head and held in in his massive hand, Despite not inhabiting a Cybertronian body, the body he inhabited was still massive, just as large as the Hulk.

"Tell me boy, who do you think I should kill first? Your mother?" Unicron asked as he unsheathed his blade from the top of his left gauntlet and let it hang mere inches from June's back. Jack stared at the pure fear that he could see in his mothers eyes as she stared at her son. Unicron's next words broke his gaze back to the Chaos Bringer. "Or perhaps I should start with you father?"

Here he began to slowly apply pressure to his father's head and his scream of pain echoed in the cave until Unicron relaxed his pressure. Suddenly, Loki appeared and killed the two Terracons holding on to Jack and readied himself for a fight. Jack quickly summoned Thunderstrike to him and let out bolts of lightning.

Unicron chuckled at the duo. "Do you really wish to risk your parents life to face me boy?"

Jack said nothing as everything in him screamed to attack the Chaos Bringer but he held himself back for fear of his parents safety. Loki however had other plans as it seemed that his body disappeared and Unicron roared in rage. He tried to shake whatever it was off of him and as he turned, Jack saw that it was Loki who used his twin daggers to stab Unicron in the back. Using this distraction, Jack flung Thunderstrike at Unicron, the impact from which sent the Titan down. Luckily Loki managed to get off of Unicron before he too was sent soaring.

Summoning his hammer back to him, Jack waited and watched as Unicron got up.

* * *

Jack opened the Bifrost armed with Stormbreaker and as he flew through the portal, he could see that Autobot City was under siege. He could see from his vantage point that the Terracons Unicron commanded was slowly overwhelming the city's defenders. He scanned the battlefield and noticed that not only was Team Prime there to fight, so was Miko in the Apex Armour and Raf in his Hulkling form. Alongside them stood every Avenger from Captain America to Wasp, he could even see a few former Decepticons in the fight in the defence of the city. He however did not see Unicron, he did however see every one of Unicron's lieutenants in command of the invading force.

As he landed on the battlefield, the first thing he did was throw Stormbreaker and assist his friends from being killed. He controlled the direction of the spinning Stormbreaker and managed to free his allies of the body pile of Terracons they were being suffocated with. Once that was done, Jack cleared the remaining area of Terracons until the only ones left were the ones behind Unicron's lieutenants.

As the Birfrost's light faded, Jack summoned Stormbreaker back towards him.

He stared down Thanos' lieutenants and let loose a few bolts of lightning on the surrounding area. He felt the thunder, the lightning, the raw power coursing through him gifted to him by his father. He felt as the disks on his armor lit up with power and released small arcs of lightning every few seconds.

"Haha! You guys are SO screwed now!" Bruce's voice rang out in jubilation.

Jack stared at Unicron's lieutenants and let his power as the new God of Thunder flow through and around him. as he began to charge at the army he shouted only one sentence, one sentence that sent a shiver of fear in every one of Unicron's army and lieutenants.

"BRING ME UNICRON!" Jack shouted.

He soared into the air and as the very earth began to shake and the sky darkened, massive bolts of thunder and lightning began to crack the earth. Jack's eyes shone with power as instead of the normal blue eyes, his eyes were completely covered in a swirl of bluish white, the same color the power he controls. The disks and even Stormbreaker was glowing with the same color. And as Jack brought Stormbreaker to the ground, he unleashed every single ounce of his strength and power.

The blow was so massive that it cracked the earth in a ten mile radius and sent the Terracons flying in every direction, either dead or being shocked to death from the lightning. Gripping Stormbreaker with both hands, Jack did a total 360 spin and as he spinned to face the enemy again, he let out a massive arc of lightning, slicing though everything in front of the arc while those close to the arc were electrocuted.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. Its something that I've been thinking of ever since I saw Infinity War and have been dying to write as a full story. Anyway, leave a review and tell me you thoughts on whether I should do so. PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. And remember to STAY AWESOME!**


	11. The Beginning of War

**Welcome to another chapter for this series, please enjoy.**

* * *

Jack sat in his office, staring at the file that sat in front of him. A sigh escaped from him as he opened the file and began reading the details written within.

Jack Darby, at twenty eight years old held the honor of being one of the youngest officers to graduate from the Academy. He has been a pilot for five years, serving in a number of bombing raids and dogfights in his years in the Air Force. His father was a member of the Army's Special Ops Division and had served his country for many years before retiring when Jack was twenty. Jack grew up in a loving family, his father part of the Army while his mother worked at the local hospital as a nurse, and while they did spend so little time as a family, the times that they did were precious to them.

When he was twenty five, he met Miko Nakadai, a Japanese mechanic that worked at an autoshop near his home. It was when he was driving home from base after his patrol, his car decided to break down, leaving him stuck in the middle of the empty road. Luckily for him, Miko was driving her tow truck back to her shop when she spotted him and his car. She offered him a ride and to help repair his car, something that he was grateful for. While with her, they managed to get along fairly well together, with Jack telling her stories of his time as a Pilot while Miko would crack jokes making Jack laugh. After a while they decided to spend more and more time together, even after Jack's car had been repaired.

Eventually, Jack took up the courage to ask Miko for her hand in marriage, something that she accepted with a wide smile.

That was two years ago, and since then, Jack and Miko had moved in together and lived in Jack's house. Just last year, they added one more addition to the family, little Hikari Katie Darby, who was born in July after hours of intense labor. The little child was a bundle of joy to the family and while Jack could not always be there with his daughter, whenever he was he would dote on her constantly.

However, trouble began last year, when a seemingly shot down helicopter landed in one of their military bases in Afghanistan, according to the reports, as soon as the chopper landed, it seemed to transform into a giant robot and began decimating the entire base until it found what it was looking for. Their military database.

Luckily, they personal of the base managed to cut the line before the robot could learn all of their secrets. However, that's when the trouble really began. They began to hear reports of vehicles transforming into giant robots attacking other military bases, all of them sharing the same details; attacking the base until they found their military database. Unfortunately some of the bases were not able to stop the robots from gaining all of their military secrets.

This caused the UN to call an emergency session to discuss everything that had happened and to find out who had caused this attack. While that was going, the entire military was called into action and kept in high alert in case something like this happened again. And true to their caution, another attack happened, this time in the Air Base that he was stationed at.

* * *

 _It started out as a high pitched warning that an unknown aircraft was spotted flying towards their airspace., This of course led him and him wingman, Vince, to scramble to their aircraft and tail the aircraft. Unfortunately, they did not come withing firing range before the aircraft began firing at them. They evaded the fire from the aircraft, which had decided to began tailing after Jack, firing his weapon. Vince meanwhile tried to come from behind and attack, however that was when the aircraft transformed into a giant robot in midair and blasted Vince with a powerful energy attack, killing him in the explosion._

 _Jack, incensed, put every trick he learned in his years of piloting and finally managed to kill the transformed robot in disguise and watched in satisfaction as it fell to the ground. Unfortunately, his aircraft was pretty banged up, causing Jack to eject before it blew up. When he landed in the ground, it was near the downed robot and Jack was astounded that it could still move, albeit very little._

 _He quickly made his way to the downed robot and watched in satisfaction as it groaned in obvious pain. Jack watched as the robot turned to face him, eyes staring at blood red lights, glaring hatefully at him._

 _"This is not you planet to rule insect. Megatron and the Decepticons will conquer this planet and you will not stop us." The robot said._

 _"Then he better be prepared to lose." Jack replied as he watched the robot's eyes flicker and die._

* * *

Since that day, Humanity has been fighting a war against titans of metal that could disguise as any vehicle or electronic device. This caused the worlds leading scientists to come up with measure's to detect them, even when disguised. They used the dead Decepticon's body to study everything they could, such as weakness and their energy weapons and fuel.

It would take six months before the results of the scientists studies came back with a full report on everything they had learned. It seemed that these Decepticons ran on a very flammable type of fuel and that it powered everything from their weapons to their everyday functions. However what they discovered truly shocked everyone as the very fuel that powered the robots was also something that could be found in abundance within the very Earth they inhabit.

When word got out that the fuel that powered these robots could be found, every geologist and scientist began searching for a way to locate these sources of fuel. They did and soon, Humanity had more of these fuels then they knew what to do with. That question was answered when the UN unanimously voted to create a special division that had the best pilots from across the world to band together to create a task force to combat the robots.

To do so the UN commissioned for the brightest engineers and scientist from across the world to build their own giant sized robots that could combat the Decepticons. They built giant robots that they called Titans and powerful weapons that could take the Decepticons down. With the governments of the world pulling together to fund the project, the time to complete the project that would have taken years, only took six months to create the first Titan and another two months of rigorous training for the pilots, of which Jack was one of them.

Mobile Exo-Force of the Coalition of Humanity was created. MECH for short.

With MECH formed, Jack was chosen to be a leader as he was the only person to take down a Decepticon. So far MECH had only fought against the Decepticons twice and at most, those were simple skirmishes as they went searching for any sign of the Decepticons. Unfortunately they still could not seem to track the Decepticons as they seemed to have a cloaking technology, and so they were left in the dark on any Decepticon activities.

However, that all changed a month ago when NASA detected two large ships on a collision course with Earth, this caused a panic as many thought that the Decepticons had sent for reinforcements. Jack, along with a contingent of MECH soldiers was sent to inspect one of the crashed ships while his second in command went to the other with his own forces.

* * *

 _Jack along with his forces expected to meet Decepticon forces when they arrived at the ship, only to be confused when they noticed that the ships logo was no Decepticon but something else. Jack ordered his men to stay and guard the outside of the ship while he investigated within._

 _Within the ship he saw many dead robots, with the same logo on their chest or shoulder while also finding dead Decepticons, as well as scorch marks and other signs of weapons fire. Clearly these robots were fighting their own civil war. He continued through the ship, finding more and more dead robots, from either faction until he came upon what most likely was the bridge. Instead of finding more dead robots he saw that these robots were very much active and walking around, albeit with slight limps._

 _It seemed that his presence did not go unnoticed as one of the robots pointed her blasters at him and was prepared to fire, something Jack was also prepared to do so until a much larger robot pushed them down. Jack watched and kept a careful eye as he saw the large robot come closer, his hands in a somewhat placating manner. Only when he was closer did the robot speak._

 _"Greetings. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus Prime introduced._

 _Jack stared at Optimus standing in front of him. Just from his stature alone, he knew that this was someone not to be trifled with. He did not trust this Autobot, or even any of the robots around him as it could all be a ruse by the Decepticons. However, just by the bodies from the hallways he doubted that these were Decepticons as they did not have the red eyes or bear their symbol._

 _Deciding to take a leap of faith, Jack opened his canopy and stared at the Autobot in front of him. "Good to meet you Optimus Prime. I am Sergeant Jackson Darby, leader of MECH." Jack introduced._

 _"MECH?" Optimus asked._

 _"Mobile Exo-Force of the Coalition of Humanity." Jack answered. "If this an Autobot ship, then I can assume that the other was a Decepticon ship, what with the bodies I found on my way here?" he asked._

 _That seemed to not faze Optimus too much, what with a simple inquisitive look from the Prime. "You know of the Decepticons?" he clarified._

 _"We should, considering that they attacked most of our military bases around the world and tried to steal our military secrets." Jack replied. "But we still don't know what you are, who you are or where you even come from. But that can wait. The question I must know is whether you oppose the Decepticons?" he asked, needing to know the answer._

 _"We do." Optimus answered._

 _Jack nodded in acceptance to that answer, he then closed his canopy and opened a communications channel to HQ to relay a message when he received a recording from his Second in Command. Opening the channel, he could hear the weapons fire from the audio._

 _"Jack, we've got a massive ship of Decepticons here! We're getting decimated over here, their forces are immense and their ship is capable of flight! What the- GET DOWN!" His SIC, Stevenson Jacobs ordered as an explosion was heard before static was all that was left of the recording._

 _Jack sighed as he finished watching the recording, angry at the fact that the Decepticons took another one of his friends from him. He pressed a few buttons and quickly got satellite coverage of where Jacobs and his forces found the ship and was heartbroken at seeing that his SIC and men were killed as he could see Stevenson's Titan as nothing more than a smoking pile of metal. He zoomed in closer and noticed a huge gorge in the ground, about 50 meters from Stevenson's position. That gorge was where the Decepticon ship must have landed, thoguh how it was able to repair itself so quickly was a mystery to him._

 _But right now he had to inform HQ about this development, if they did not already know. He quickly opened a channel to HQ. "Control, this is Sergeant Darby. I just received word that Lieutenant Jacobs is dead as is the rest of his forces and the Decepticon ship that they were investigating is no longer there."_

 _"Say again Sergeant, Lieutenant Jacobs is dead?" a communications officer asked._

 _"Confirmed Control. KIA. My forces and I are at the other ships location and have made contact with thee warring faction against the Decepticons." Jack reported._

 _"Stand by Sergeant, General Hoffman is on the line." The communications officer said as he passed the line over to the General._

 _General Hoffman was a veteran in many of the conflicts in the past fifteen years and has seen more death and suffering then most have. He knew the cost of war and was well liked within the military. Though a hard drill instructor and not someone to joke around with, he knew when to military and when not to be. In fact, Hoffman was in charge of the Special Ops Division that his father served before he got promoted._

 _"Sergeant Darby, is it true that you have spoken with this other faction that seems to oppose these Decepticons?" Hoffman grunted._

 _"Yes Sir. I have personally spoken to the leader of these robots and have learned that they are called Autobots, though much of who they are, where they come from and why they are fighting is still unknown. I request permission to return to base along with the Autobots and their ship to learn more and hopefully gain some new allies." Jack stated with respect to the General._

 _General Hoffman was silent for a few minutes as he seemed to think over the situation before answering. "Very well Sergeant. I'm trusting you on this. Let's hope these Autobots can be trusted. Report back for base."_

 _"Yes Sir." Jack answered before the comms were cut._

* * *

After that, Jack brought them back to base where the confined the Autobts for questioning so that they may learn more about them. It was fascinating really, these robots were actually living and thinking sentient beings. They were called Cybertronians from the planet of Cybertron, many thousands of light years away. It seems that the reason the Autobots and Decepticons were was because the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, wished to rule the planet. This of course did not sit well with many and so Optimus Prime took up the leadership role and lead his forced against the Decepticons.

Unfortunately, due to the war, their planet became corrupted until with no choice, both Autobot and Decepticon forces was forced to flee their planet until such a time when it can be restored. And so the Autobots and Decepticons traveled the stars, visiting many other planets in search for Energon, the lifeblood of their race which Humanity had an abundance of. Due to this fact, when some of the Decepticons learned of the rich amount of Energon here, they sent word to Megatron, which Optimus and his Autobots picked up.

So they raced against the Decepticons in hopes of stopping them from acquiring the rich Energon filled planet. Unfortunately when they learned about Humanity, Optimus knew that Megatron would wish to conquer the planet and enslave the population. So Optimus along with the Autobots wished to help defend against the Decepticons.

The UN convened and discussed the entire situation and Optimus' wish and so a week later a diplomatic envoy said that the UN would accept the help of the Autobots, so long that they allow Humanity to fight alongside them. This did not sit well with Optimus but he accepted the terms nonetheless and so the Autobots were placed under the command of both Jack Darby and Optimus Prime.

The war for Cybertron was over. The war for Earth was about to begin.

* * *

 **What do you think? Post your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews and if you have any questions or suggestions please PM me and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	12. Jack and the Star Saber Part II

**What's up everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but here is another short story, a part 2 to Jack and the Star Saber. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jack cruised through the country atop Arcee as his thoughts were constantly plagued by the fact that Team Prime was scattered throughout the Earth. Not only that, but he was also without the Star Saber, which would be strapped onto his back for easy access, but also that he was worried about his mother and whether or not she made it out of Jasper.

"You're awfully quiet Jack. Something on your mind?" Arcee asked.

"Many things Arcee. Team Prime is scattered through the winds with no way to communicate with each other without the Decepticons finding us." Jack said as Arcee up behind an empty warehouse, getting off of her. "Not only that but I'm also without the Star Saber..." He was about to continue when a bright flash occurred on the ground in front of him.

After a few moments the light disappeared and there, sitting innocently in its smaller form was the Star Saber. Jack and Arcee eyes/optics widened at the fact that the ancient relic was just lying on the ground when Jack had stated he was without his weapon.

"How?" Arcee asked, unable to speak.

"Maybe the Star Saber was called to me?" Jack theorized.

Jack knelt down and grabbed the hilt of the Star Saber and as soon as his hand wrapped around the hilt, the blade began to glow slightly. At the same time, Jack felt some warmth coming from his chest. Reaching under his shirt, Jack pulled out a chain and from that chain, hung the Key to Vector Sigma, which was also glowing.

"Strange." Jack whispered before his thoughts turned back to his worry for his mother.

Sighing, Jack let the chain go and concentrated, focusing his mind to shrink the Star Saber to the size of a small knife for better concealment. After a few moments the entire sword shifted till it was the size of a small knife. Nodding to himself, Jack placed it in his other pocket.

"Do you think she made it out?" Jack asked, already knowing that Arcee would know who he was speaking about.

"I have no doubt that she did." Arcee stated. "If I know your mother, then you can bet that she already has some form of punishment just for this event in mind."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. Mom worries a bit too much at times. Still, it doesn't make the worry go away."

"We'll make it to Jasper, Jack. We'll find your mom and if we can, link up with the others." Arcee said.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter flying overhead was heard. Both looking up, they noticed a far off helicopter flying through the sky. Unfortunately it was too small to notice if it was a Decepticon or civilian. Not wanting to take any chances, Arcee told him to stay put while she did some recon.

Jack watched as Arcee drove off towards the helicopter in worry before sighing. Taking out his phone, Jack went through his contact list, of which there were very few, and found his mother's number. Jack's finger hovered over the call button as his mind seemed to plague him with thoughts of his mother, either dead or captured and tortured by the Decepticons. Taking a leap of faith, Jack instead sent her a text message, hoping that she was alive and safe. Once done, Jack returned his phone to his pocket and waited.

As he waited, Jack felt the pocket where he kept the Star Saber, and his chest where the Key to Vector Sigma, warm. Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out the shrunken Star Saber that it was glowing even brighter then before. It and the Key glowed brighter and brighter until Jack, whose eyes seemed vacant, was enveloped by the light.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and found himself standing upon Cybertron, what with its towering structures and metal ground. Another thing he noticed was that he was in full armor and in front of him was a large table with an assortment of weapons,

Looking down at his armor, Jack noticed that instead of the simple chest piece, he saw that in the center was the Key to Vector Sigma. He searched for any more additions and found two 20cm long blades that were attached just under his forearms. Flicking his wrists, Jack watched as both blades sprang out, he noticed that it was double edged, allowing the blades to be used in any direction.

Moving towards the table, Jack studied a large circular shield that tapered forward. What made this shield so unique was the single barrel that was sitting in between the two open halves of the tapered part of the shield. To him it was as added defense for short range encounters.

The next item he saw looked like one of those blaster rifles one would see in the Star Wars movies or cartoons. He grabbed the rifle and held it up, testing its weight and ease of function. Simple in design, yet deadly in it's firepower. From what he could see, the weapon did not seem to run on any form of ammunition. Putting the blaster down, Jack moved to the next item on the table.

The next item on the table confused him, as there lying on the table was the shrunken down version of the Star Saber. Much like earlier the blade of the weapon was glowing. Picking the sword up, the glow suddenly shined brighter, causing Jack to close his eyes and look away to not go blind. When he opened his eyes, he was astonished to see that the blade no longer was the same, but rather looked like any other normal sword. The entire sword was metal, with the guard and pommel being black and gold, with the grip silver. The blade also seemed to sport many Cybertronian symbols all across on both sides.

 **"Welcome, Jackson Anthony Darby. Wielder of the Key to Vector Sigma. BladeMaster of the Primes and ally to the Autobots."** A deep and resounding voice boomed from across the entire area.

Jack whirled around, looking for where the voice had come from. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Jack demanded.

 **"I am Primus, creator of the Cybertronian race and brother of Unicron."** Primus introduced himself, though still not showing himself.

"Why are you speaking to me. For that matter, why did you call me a 'BladeMaster of the Primes'?" Jack asked.

 **"It is because I have seen your heart and mind. I see within you the same qualities that I saw in Orion Pax before he became Optimus Prime. I come to you now at the Autobot's greatest hour of darkness, to help you. As to your title, it is because you carry a powerful artifact that will respond to you and that only you can unleash it's full potential"** Primus explained.

"Why? Why would you help one side of your warring race over another." Jack asked.

 **"Because I watched as Megatron's thirst for equality and righteousness was turned to malice and domination. Megatron had qualities that would have made him a Prime, but I saw within him a great darkness that festered until it consumed him. I watched and felt as my own creations warred upon Cybertron, spilling countless Energon upon the lands. After my children escaped to the stars, did I have the ability and time to rest and recover my strength. But Megatron has slowed the process even longer by hurling Dark Energon to Cybertron. For there to be any hope of victory for the Autobots and the restoration of my children; they MUST win this war or they will rust away and be forgotten."** Primus explained

"How can I help? I'm just one person. I can't take on the entire Decepticon army by myself." Jack said.

 **"Then listen and I shall tell you how."** Primus said.

* * *

Jack stared as the Autobots seemed lost without Optimus, not knowing what to do or how to act. Jack locked down at the Key to Vector Sigma hanging on around his neck and sighed. This was it. This was what Primus had told him to do. Yet despite that, he was afraid and unsure of how to best handle the trails ahead of him.

Suddenly, Jack could hear the sound of a loud engine roaring toward them. Though faint at first, it grew louder as it grew closer, catching everyone's attention. As they joined Jack to star at the giant approaching dust cloud, the Autobots readied their blasters. However as the dust cloud got closer, a familiar white sports car could be seen in front of it.

"Hold your fire! It's Smokescreen!" Jack shouted.

Most of the Autobots put away their blasters, except for Ultra Magnus, who simply lowered his and glared at the oncoming vehicle. Before long Smokescreen was in front of them, though instead of his usual fast transformation from vehicle mode to bot, he seem to shift at an extremely slow pace, as if he did not wish to face them. By the time he finished transforming, everyone knew that something weighed heavily on Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen, what's the matter?" Arcee asked.

Smokescreen refused to meet anyone in the eye as his gaze shifted downward. "Optimus...is dead." he stated.

A heavy silence hung throughout the area as everyone seemed to try and process that particular peace of information. The bots all could not seem to fathom such a thought. Ratchet was muttering "Optimus...we needed you.", Fowler hanged his head in sorrow, June had tears welling up in her eyes while covering her mouth in shock. Miko and Raf were hugging each other, for some amount of comfort and they were silently crying. Only Jack seemed to remain stoic, though he had his eyes closed in pain at the lost of a great leader and mentor figure.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"I...returned to base soon after I evacuated the base. I was to follow Optimus' orders, but I just couldn't do it. So I managed to sneak back to base with the help of the Phase Shifter that I managed to sneak back from Cybertron, only to find that the base had been totally flattened. I managed to find Optimus, badly damaged in in severe need of repairs. I knew I couldn't drag Optimus without being caught, so I brought him deep underground where our signals would not be found. I waited for Optimus to regain some amount of strength so that we could head out and find you guys, but before he could, he told me to...take the Matrix of Leadership from him and pass it on." Smokescreen explained, before pulling out said Matrix, glowing lightly under the setting sun. "After that he said that there would be a new Prime...before he offlined."

After a few moments of silence, Fowler asked. "Did he say who it was to be passed on to?"

Smokescreen shook his head. "No. But he did say that the Matrix will choose only when everyone is together again." he answered.

Suddenly the Matrix of Leader ship began floating out of Smokescreen's hands and towards the ground. Similarly, the Key to Vector Sigma also began floating towards the Matrix, causing Jack to be dragged along before pulling the chain off of himself. Another artifact also floated towards the Matrix, Jack could feel the pull from his pants so he quickly pulled out the shrunken form of the Star Saber, which quickly shifted till it was he holding it by the hilt.

This seemed to shock most of the Autobots except for Arcee as the last time they saw the sword was when it was with Optimus.

Jack allowed the sword to pull him towards the large floating Matrix of Leader ship and Key to Vector Sigma. When the Star Saber stopped pulling him forward, the blade began to dip until the tip was pointing towards the ground.

A sudden voice boomed throughout the clearing, one that Jack recognized from earlier. **"Kneel, Jackson Anthony Darby."** The voice commanded. Jack did so without hesitation, his head bowed. **"I am Primus, I speak to you now from across the cosmos. Though Optimus no longer stands among the living and his spirit has joined with the AllSpark, I have sensed within you the very same traits that I once saw in Orion Pax."** Primus spoke.

Behind Jack, every single person stood in awe and disbelief. Primus, the very life giver of their kind was speaking to Jack from across the cosmos. Even the humans were in awe at the fact that their Autobots own version of god was speaking to Jack.

 **"Your actions and descisions, while not always right, were done so in order to protect others from harm. You have shown tremendous amounts of courage, resourcefulness and the will to never back down. Though it pains me to burden you with this responsibility, I know that you will rise to the occasion, just as Optimus did; to become someone worthy of being called a Prime."** Primus stated, causing everyone to drop their jaw in amazement and shock.

Primus seemed to pause before he continued. **"I sense much fear coming from you June Elizabeth Darby, and you Arcee. You both fear for Jack's safety. Both knowing how it feels to lose those closest to you from war. Though I do not know the outcome of this conflict, nor do I know how long it will last or who will be left standing; I do know this, that so long as Jack still breathes life, he will continue to protect his friends, family and home from any that dares to threaten it."** Primus stated.

The Key then floated towards the still kneeling and head bowed Jack, where it allowed itself to be hung around from Jack's neck from the metal chain it was attached to. The Matrix then began glowing until it blinded everyone from what was going on. The sound of shifting metal was heard until it stopped and the light dimmed to the soft glow that came from a now shrunken Matrix. This Matrix however, was not the same shape it was in before, rather it had a orange hollow shell where a large ball of blue crystal was held within. On either side of the shell were two handles that had four holes where fingers would presumably slot in.

Another noticeable fact was that Jack was in his armor although it was slightly bulkier than before, especially around the chest area. Upon his back was the reformatted Star Saber and blaster rifle as well as his shield while under his forearms were his twin short blades.

 **"Arise Rodimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots, Key Bearer of Vector Sigma and Blademaster of the Primes. May you lead the Autobots to victory."** Primus intones before the Matrix of Leadership slammed into Jack's open armored chest before it slammed shut.

All was silent as everyone watched Jack as he stood with his back to them in silence. No one knew what to think, what with Smokescreen arriving to tell them that Optimus Prime was dead. Only for Primus himself to begin speaking to them, or rather Jack. Then bestowing the Matrix of Leadership upon the young boy's shoulders and being made not only the new leader of the Autobots but also a Prime.

No one knew what to say, until Ultra Magnus decided to speak up first and ask the most burning of questions. "What do we do now sir." he asked in a respectful tone, not like his casual condescending attitude when speaking to the others before.

Jack did not say anything for a moment before turning towards everyone and spoke in a slightly deeper voice. "While I am hesitant to engage the Decepticons with such a severe disadvantage, our main priority will be to disable the fusion cannon and if possible destroy Megatron's fortress." he stated.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Bulkhead asked.

Jack paused for a moment before shifting his gaze towards WheelJack. "WheelJack, do you think you could create a powerful enough explosive that can take out the fusion cannon?" he asked.

"If I had the materials and time then sure. Unfortunately we don't either." WheelJack answered.

"Sir, if I may. I carry in my ship a stockpile of weapons and explosives for such an occasion." Ultra Magnus spoke up.

Jack nodded in understanding. "Very well. I, Miko and Raf will be Groundbridging to different parts of the globe to pull as much of the Decepticon's forces away from Darkmount. Once that's done, we will split into two teams; Bulkhead, WheelJack and Ultra Magnus, you will cause a distraction that will pull the Decepticon forces to you. Arcee, Smokescreen and Bumblebee will be infiltrating Darkmount with the bomb to disable the Fusion Cannon while Ratchet will be handling the Groundbridge and communications." Jack explained his plan, as everyone listened with rapt attention. "Agent Fowler, you think you can gather enough pilots to destroy the fortress once the Fusion Cannon is down?" he asked.

"Can do Jack." Fowler answered.

"What about that robo-dragon that tried to kill us earlier?" Miko asked.

"Ratchet, can you open a GroundBridge straight to the coldest part of the Arctic?"

"Of course. But why?" Ratchet asked.

Jack didn't answer him and simply turned to Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, you are to fly above the ground battle and distract that thing until Ratchet is ready. Once done, you are to quickly join Bulkhead and WheelJack." Jack explained.

"Understood sir." Ultra Magnus said with a firm nod.

"What about you? What will you be doing?" Arcee asked.

"Occupying Megatron's attention." Jack answered.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. After he, Miko and Raf revealed their position to the Decepticons across the globe, he sent the distraction team in first, with Ultra Magnus quickly sending the dragon to the Arctic. Once he had confirmation that it was a success, he sent in the infiltration team. Now he was watching as his plan was coming to fruition.

He saw Bulkhead, WheelJack and Ultra Magnus hold their own against Shockwave and his forces from behind Ultra Magnus' ship. He looked up to see that the Nemesis was still docked at the top of the fortress. A little further below he saw the large cannon, awaiting orders to fire.

Jack placed his fingers on the side of his head where the comms were. "Rodimus Prime to Infiltration Team; what's your status?" he asked.

 _"Security is slightly tighter then we were hoping, but we're closing in on the weapons control. ETA to target is 7 minutes."_ Arcee responded as he heard blaster fire.

"Understood Arcee. Send your confirmation to Agent Fowler when your done so that he can begin his own phase of the plan." Jack stated before shutting off communications. "Now, to keep Megatron busy."

Activating his boosters, Jack rocketed into the sky and towards the top of the fortress. Once there Jack took out his blaster rifle and began shooting at whatever Vehicons stood in his way. The blaster, while small had the same amount of firepower as a normal in built weapon.

Once the area was clear, Jack grabbed onto the Vehicon's wrist where the communicator was and spoke clearly. "Megatron! I know you're in there, come out of your ship you coward!" Jack said, hoping to push Megatron into a fight.

As Jack waited, Optimus' voice spoke within his head, something that he was slowly getting used to. **"Are you certain of this Jack? Megatron is not a foe to take on lightly."** Optimus stated.

"It has to be done Optimus. If not, the chances of victory would be far lower." Jack argued back as he noticed a GroundBridge open in front of him, with Megatron slowly stepping out.

"Who are you to call me a coward?" Megatron asked, with a viscous look of fury upon his face.

"I am Rodimus Prime, Megatron; and you will answer for the multitude of crimes against both Cybertron and Earth." Jack stated.

Megatron stared at him for a moment before cackling. "You? A puny human is going to stand up and face me? Tell me where Optimus Prime and I might let you live." Megatron offered.

Jack did not say anything except to put away his blaster and unsheathe the Star Saber. "Optimus Prime is now one with the AllSpark. I am his successor." Jack stated.

"So, Optimus Prime is no more." Megatron said. "It would seem that Optimus has truly doomed your planet if he has named a human the new leader of the Autobots."

"Are you going to continue talking? Or are you going to fight?" Jack interrupted, pointing his sword at Megatron.

Megatron snarled and aimed his cannon at Jack fired three shots. Jack widened his stance, his hand gripping the hilt tightly. He watched as the shots sped towards him closer and closer, he could feel the intense heat from the superheated plasma of Energon. Just when the shots were about to hit, Jack sprung into action with a vertical slice downwards, he split the first shot in two and then did the same with the next two shots.

As the smoke cleared, Jack heard a loud "What!" come from Megatron as the Decepticon warlord noticed that Jack was still alive. Grabbing his shield from behind his back, Jack charged at Megatron, who in turn brought out his own sword from his arm and charged at Jack.

As they closer, Megatron tried to cleave him in two with his sword as he brought it to the groundl, but with Jack being so small and nimble, he managed to avoid the strike. He ran right under Megatron and create a deep gash along Megatron's left foot, causing the warlord to yell out in pain.

Jack quickly turned around and did the same to his other leg, causing Megatron to fall on his knees. Stopping in front of Megatron, Jack turned around, only to be grabbed by said Decepticon. As Megatron brough Jack closer to him and also squeezing tighter, Jack quickly reversed his grip on his sword and stabbed Megatron in the arm, releasing him from being crushed.

BOOM!

That was the first thing that Jack registered before the sudden shaking of the entire fortress followed. He could only hope that the Infiltration Team had done their job.

 _"Arcee to all forces, The Fusion Cannon has been neutralized. I repeat, the Fusion Cannon has been taken care of."_ Arcee's voice radioed over the comms.

 _"This is Agent Fowler, we copy Arcee. SkyStrikers, take off and destroy Darkmount."_ Fowler ordered.

Jack quickly radioed orders to the others. "Rodimus Prime to Infiltration Team, you are to make your way to Distraction Team to assist them."

 _"Understood."_ Arcee replied.

A scream of rage was heard behind him. Jack quickly turned around and saw that Megatron was quickly getting back to his feet. Rushing forward, Jack used his boosters to gain an added height as he jumped, his sword ready to stab Megatron in the chest. Only for Megatron to swat him away with enough force to leave a large crater in his throne.

 _'Ok, that hurt'_ Jack though. _'Just have to keep Megatron busy for a little while longer.'_

Unfortunately, that thought was put on hold when Megatron fired another three shots at Jack, who quickly put up his shield to protect himself from being destroyed. Though the shots did not break through his shield, the impact and power behind each shot was enough to severely damage him as the last shot managed to destroy Megatron's throne and send him tumbling to the floor, large chunks of metal around him.

"You are weak, boy. You cannot hope to defeat me in single combat. Even if you destroy my fortress, you cannot stop what will happen." Megatron taunted as he slowly made his way to his fallen enemy.

Jack groaned as he laid upon a slanted scrap of metal, facing Megatron. "That ...is where your wrong Megatron." Jack said as he slowly used his shield to help him stand. "I can defeat you. I can and I will."

As soon as Jack finished his statement; the Autobot symbol began to glow bright blue, the glow then began spreading until it covered his entire body. The bright glow which began to grow, was also coming from the fallen Star Saber, until it about the same height of Megatron himself before it began to fade away.

Megatron, who had covered his optics from the brightness, stared in shock as a Cybertronian just as large as him stood in front of him. This bot had an black body with red coloring on his arms, bottom half of his legs and helm. On his chest was a massive orange flame emblem that covered most of his chest. In the center of the emblem was the Autobots insignia in each of his arms and legs were flames of orange while on his back were a pair of triple stack exhausts.

"This is the end of the road, Megatron." Rodimus Prime proclaimed.

Jack then rushed at Megatron, quickly grabbing the enlarged Star Saber and began attacking him. Megatron tried to defend himself from the attacks, but due to the speed and suddenness of his actions, Megatron was almost helpless from the assault. Rodimus smashed his shield against Megatron's face, causing him to stumble from the blow, only for Rodimus to use his shields blaster to throw Megatron with enough force to smash through one of the metal pillars.

Rodimus then heard the sounds of engines and turned to notice Fowler and his SkyStrikers flying towards the fortress. Knowing he did not have much time, Rodimus ran towards the edge of the fortress and jumped down to the ground below. Using his boosters to slow his descent, Rodimus landed on the ground just behind Shockwave and his forces just in time to see Fowler and his men blow up Darkmount.

Running forward, Rodimus cut his way through the unsuspecting Vehicons and towards the rest of the Autobots. As he was reaching the front, he quickly sheathed both his sword and shield as the fortress was falling apart.

"Autobots! Disengage and get in Ultra Magnus' ship!" he ordered.

* * *

Landing in front of the Harbinger, Rodimus and the rest of the Autobots stepped out of the large ship as Ratchet, Raf, Miko and June all stepped out to greet them. Agent Fowler landed not soon after, quickly making his way towards Ratchet the others. Once everyone was assembled, Rodimus addressed everyone.

"Autobots. Now that the threat of Darkmount has been dealt with, we can now begin the search for a new base and more Energon. Agent Fowler, can you help us locate a base as secure as Outpost One?" Rodimus asked.

"Of course. In fact, I have one already being prepared right now." Fowler answered.

Rodimus nodded and turned to the others. "In the meantime, we will use the wreckage of the Harbinger as a temporary base."

* * *

 **That took me two weeks to complete to make sure that everything made as much sense as possible. Tell me what you think of the transformation and passing of the torch from Optimus to Rodimus. I know that you will ask and the answer is no, Optimus will not be coming back.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. If you have any questions, PM me and remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	13. Power Rangers: Cyberforce

**Here it is, a Power Rangers chapter, though maybe not the one you were asking for. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Walking out of the GroundBridge with Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, as well as their respective human charges, Miko and Raf respectively, Jack followed the bots as they scoured the area searching for the strange energy signal that Ratchet picked up.

"So what do think it is? Some kind of Energon signature?" Jack asked.

Arcee shrugged as she looked at the scanner. "Not sure."

As Arcee led the way, Miko was staring around the area in excitement, unable to contain herself at the thought of finding something awesome. Raf was also staring at the environment in awe and wonder as he did not really leave the base often, unlike Jack or Miko due to being both the smallest and youngest of the trio. Jack was there to make certain that Miko did not do something stupid while also keeping an eye on Raf.

They group continued forward until they were standing in front of the rocky face of a cliff. Everyone stared at the cliff face, as if expecting the answer to all of life's question to be answered. Arcee scanned the cliff face to learn where the strange signatures were at their strongest. As she passed the scanner lower to the ground, the scanner gradually increased in its beeping volume until it let out a continuous series of beeping in front of Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Stand back you three." She said as she took aim at the cliff face. Once the three kids moved out of the way, she fired.

A loud boom shook the earth as debris from the cliff face blew outwards. Large rocks, and smaller stones blasted outwards leaving a large crater as the only indicator that something had happened. Once the dust settled and the rocks stopped falling, Jack, Miko and Raf peeked their head out from behind Bulkhead's massive foot to see what lay hidden within the rocks.

Expecting to see a chunk of Energon or a strange variant of it, the group was instead stunned to simply find three colored gemstones, floating within the crater. The three humans made their way forward, wary about the three floating gemstones. Jack stood in front of Miko and Raf, to protect them shout the gemstones be harmful to them.

Yet as the three moved ever closer, they could feel something within themselves pull them towards the gems. Every step the three children took, the gems grew in brightness, a slight spark at first before gradually growing. The three Autobots noticed the their three charges moving towards the gems.

"Uh-guys, I don't think you should be going near those things." Bulkhead stated as he tried to move forward.

The kids didn't listen to him, as if they could not hear him, they just continued forward. Even when Arcee tried to stop them, they simply stepped out of the way and just continued forwards. The Autobots did not know what to do to stop their charges from moving forward short of grabbing them. The only thing that seemed to stop them, aside from accidentally hurting them, is that they did not know what hold the three colored gems had on them. So they watched, ready for anything to happen.

As they watched their charges step in front of the three gemstones next to each other with Jack in the middle and Miko and Raf on either side of him. The three gems in turn circled around the three twice before floating in front of each respective teen. Miko had a dark emerald with white, red and a lighter shade of green gem stone. Raf had a black and bright yellow with hints of red and white gemstone. Jack had a deep red and blue with shades of lighter blue gemstone.

As one, the three children raised their hands and grabbed their respective gemstones, creating a bright light that blinded the Autobots, causing them to shield their optics from harm. After a few moments, the light died down and the Autobots uncovered their optics, only to widen them in shock and what they were seeing in front of them.

Where there were three normal children standing there before, now stood three people in what could be considered colored armor. On one side stood a female in dark emerald, not unlike the color Bulkhead was. Her entire body was covered in the green bodysuit, with stripes of red, white and light green stripes on each side of her arms and legs. Her chest had a light silver breastplate with the Autobot symbol embossed on the left side. She also had light silver arm guards and boots. On her waist she had a single blaster while strapped upon her back was a large hammer. She also had a helmet that had the same color scheme as her armor, with a horizontal black visor and the Autobot symbol also embossed just above it.

On the other end, there stood a male, slightly taller that the female but shorter than the male in the middle. He had many of the same features on his bodysuit but in black with yellow highlights. Where the female had her stripes in red, light green and white, he had it in red and white. The real difference came in the weapon that he had. Instead of a single blaster on his waist, he had two twin blasters strapped on the gauntlets, allowing for easy aiming while still have room for flexibility and free movement. Instead of having a weapon strapped to his back, he instead had a simple short sword sheathed upon his his waist. Much like the female, he also had the same helmet with the embossed Autobot symbol above the visor.

The final person, the tall male was also similar to his two other companions in terms of look, but was at the same time vastly different. He wore a a deep red bodysuit that had light blue highlights. His armor was similar to his companions, with only a deeper shade of silver. His gauntlets and boots were a deep blue color with highlights of lighter blue. His helmet was also the same as his companions but with the same deep blue and a pair of prongs on either side of his helmet, close to the edges of the visor. Strapped to his waist were a pair of large blasters, while on his back lay a single double edged sword.

* * *

When the group had returned from their search, the entire base had been in shock when Jack, Miko and Raf walked in in their armor. Once everyone was settled, the three of them explained what had happened and what they were chosen to do.

When they told everyone about how they were chosen to protect the planet from threats, June was beside herself, telling them how they were to young for such a responsibility, especially with how young Raf was. Agent Fowler was also upset about the idea of children taking the responsibility of protecting the world. The Autobots were upset, stating that so long as they were around, that nobody was going to threaten the planet or its inhabitants.

However when Jack, who was the leader, stated that it was Primus who had decreed it, everyone was visibly shocked. They were shocked that the life-giver of Cybertronians was willing to place three children, barely adults in combat. When they asked why Primus had chosen the three, Jack simply answered that the Autobots would not always be on Earth to protect it from evil and that there were too few adults that had the potential and capacity to carry the mantle that was being a Power Ranger.

It took time, persuasion and a few missions, but the Autobots begrudgingly allowed their charges to continue on with their missions.

It had been a year since then, and in that year, things changed, some in small ways, others more massive.

They had brought four more into their strange family. The first was a young Autobot that was part of the Elite Guard on Cybertron. He was hotheaded and always willing to prove that he belonged in the team, even if it put everyone at risk. Eventually they had managed to calm his temperament. The next was Optimus' old Second in Command, he was a strict and very much a by the book kind of person. While he did mellow out slightly over time, many in the team still hear the strict, overbearing SIC.

Last but not least were Wheeljack and Ironhide. They were two more members of the Wreckers that had found their way into their family. Wheeljack finally decided to permanently stay with Team Prime and act as it's demolitions expert. Ironhide was with Wheeljack when he joined and was an old friend of Optimus before he became a Prime. He returned to his old duty of being the team's Weapons specialists.

That was not all that changed.

Soon after their granted permission, they had learned that they were given powers to go along with their responsibilities. Miko was given enhanced strength and durability, able to lift Bulkhead without too much strain. Raf was given greater agility and speed as well as an understanding of Cybertronian science and math. Jack was also given increased strength and durability as well as the ability to sense danger within a close vicinity.

With their newly discovered powers, they trained themselves to master them. When they had after three months, they truly took the fight to Megatron and his forces.

"Ready!" Jack called as he held up morpher, a simple red and blue device with the Autobot symbol on the front with his respective crystal glowing behind the symbol.

"Ready!" Miko and Raf cried out on either side of him as they too held their morphers.

Swinging their morpher arms in a circle in front of them, they cried out as one. "TRANSFORM!" They then pulled their arm back and thrust forward. "AND ROLL OUT!"

A sudden glow covered the three teen for a few moments before it died down to show Jack, Miko and Raf were no longer standing there, but rather the Power Rangers.

With a simple pull of the lever, the GroundBridge opened and the three Rangers ran through, ready to face Megatron and his army.

* * *

Jack, Miko and Raf stared at the large force of M.E.C.H soldiers and Silas standing in front of them, a smirk playing at the old man's face. Also with them was Megatron and his forces, along with the Nemesis. Leading this massive army was the Chaos Bringer himself, Unicron.

For months, attacks by Megatron and M.E.C.H had increased. What was strange about them was that neither of the groups were stealing thins, only causing havoc and problems for everyone. It was not until a few weeks ago that it was revealed that Unicron managed to somehow regain consciousness and plan to not only destroy the Autobots and humanity, but invade Cybertron and destroy Primus once and for all.

Behind Jack, Miko and Raf stood in front of the opposing army, the Autobots stood behind their charges, their weapons and relics at the ready.

"How do we fight against this many?" Raf asked.

Jack looked down at his friend and comrade. "Together." He replied.

This time Miko spoke. "We'll lose."

Jack turned to her. "Then we'll do that together too."

Jack inhaled deeply before releasing everything within him, his nervousness, his fear but held onto his determination and will to protect his home and those he loved. Taking a step forward, Jack took hold of is morpher, running his thumb on the Autobot symbol. With this morpher and the gemstone held within came the responsibilities of the entire world. It was his duty as a the Red Ranger to lead his team to fulfill their duty, even at the risk of death.

He, Miko and Raf were the newest in the legacy that is the Power Rangers. With that came the strenght and will to continue forward, no matter what lay in their path. With a deep breath and exhale, Jack raised the morpher that changed his life forever to his head.

"READY!" He cried out, his voice carrying the determination,will and burden of leading a team that was likely to die in battle.

"READY!" Miko and Raf cried out, but so to did the Autobots. In this day, the Autobots would stand with their charges, friends and family to protect their home, and though they weren't Power Rangers, they felt a sense of readiness when they said the word.

With practiced ease, Jack, Miko and Raf along with the Autobots circled the air in front of them. "TRANSFORM!" They cried as one. Arms pulling back and thrust forward. "AND ROLL OUT!" they shouted, loud and proud for all in the universe to hear.

With a bright flash of light, the Autobots stood with their weapons, ready to attack. Below them stood the three defenders of Earth. Three teenagers that kept secret a war that stretched across thousands of years and the galaxy. Three teenagers that was chosen by Primus himself to fulfill the duty and continue the legacy of the Power Rangers as defenders.

"With the Will of a Prime! Red Energon Ranger!" Jack cried out.

"With the Strength of a Wrecker! Green Energon Ranger!" Miko cried out.

"With the Speed of a Scout! Black Energon Ranger!" Raf cried out.

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS UNITE! POWER RANGERS CYBERFORCE!" they declared.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Anyway, I apologize for not writing more, but I am having a hard time writing stories now a days as I find myself without the will to do so sometimes, so my updates to stories will take a massive dip. I hope you will continue to read what I write, even if it takes more time for them.**

 **And yes, I will continue my other stories in the future.**

 **If you have any questions or just wish to say something, please PM me, leave a review on your thoughts on the chapter and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
